The Conversion Bureau: Guardian Chronicles
by jackanarchy
Summary: Based on Blaze's Conversion Bureau. Set a year after, militant anti-pony groups have forced the Bureaus to form V.A.N.G.U.A.R.D, a special military strike force. A brilliant young doctor joins up, in the hopes of restoring peace & balance to the world.
1. Episode 1: A World Forsaken

_Alone in a world, with millions of souls, __Walking in circles__, trapped in their dreams, unhealthy, unclean __Walking in Circles__, now, do not disturb, scream in silence, everyone's sleeping- __**Walking in Circles, Dead by Sunrise**_

_Prologue [Written by Blaze. Click __here__ to read]:_

_The pony race and humans have lived together in harmony for centuries. A peaceful race, the ponies never really felt the need for war or violence to solve world problems. Things always seemed a lot friendlier with the ponies involved. Only recently have ponies been integrating into the modern human society. Ponies have lived in isolated, calm lands for many generations, but with over-population becoming a risk for the equine communities, moving from Canterlot to Newark was a common occurrence in these times._

_Through warfare and species-exclusive diseases, humans have begun a steady decline in population and general health. The ways humans have destroyed the world around them, through pollution, greed and unhealthy living conditions, have led the humans to realize the error of their ways, but it had been too late. _

_Ponies, being a hardy, largely pacifistic folk, had slowly become the majority in world population (but only just so). It was becoming clear the time of the human was coming to a close. Soon, scientists of both human and pony worked together to create a formula to, in a sense, "ponify" a human, and hopefully keep society from collapsing. Their long term plan was to start a thriving, pony-centric world for generations to come._

_In this interim period, humans were plagued with mass confusion and doubt as to what to do. Most humans understood the decline in the population, and would much prefer to be a pony. With a down-to-earth, carefree lifestyle, the possibility of flying or using magic to their advantage, and current human health problems a thing of the past, what could possibly go wrong? However, some people have shown some second thoughts._

**The Conversion Bureau: Guardian Chronicles**

**Written by Notorious/Jack Anarchy**

**Based on Blaze's Fan-fic The Conversion Bureau**

[**Tags**: Mild-Grimdark, Violence, Mild-Language, Adventure]

**Links:**

**Equestria Daily: Click ****Here**  
><strong>PonyChan: Click <strong>**Here**  
><strong>DeviantArt: Click <strong>**Here **

**Episode 1: A World Forsaken**

Location: New York City  
>Time: Unknown<br>Year: Unknown

_Tell me..._

_Is this the world you fought for?_

BOOM! 

He felt the very earth tremor beneath his feet as he dragged the worn out soles of his dirt-stained loafers upon the cracked asphalt beneath him. The never-ending ringing in his ears renewed with every deafening explosion that rocked the city landscape followed by the wrenching sounds of twisting metal and blocks of shattered concrete echoed through the city blocks. The once mighty skyscraper crumbled to pieces upon the already devastated streets below, dispersing a thick cloud of dust and debris rushing through the battle torn streets.

As his footsteps grew heavy and so did his breaths, the clenching tightness in his chest made breathing a true effort, his lungs suffocated from the clouds of dust that lingered in the air. Half awake, he stumbled forward though fortunate enough to regain his balance as his shoulder came in contact with a pillar, half destroyed from the explosion barely minutes ago. His vision blurred, caught between the world of the living and the gentle caress of blackness that allured him so. He shook his head from side to side, feeling it would be wise to linger for a short breather in hopes it would restore his sense of composure.

The young man's jittery hand began to shift, inching his fingers sluggishly in the direction of the blood soaked bandanna bounded tightly around a gash on his right arm. He clutched it gently yet firmly as if reminiscing on an onslaught he had barely survived by the skin of his teeth. However, try as he might, the answers he sought in the depths of his memories were non existent. What happened? How did he get here? The roar of a sonic boom instinctively directed his gaze to the chaotic horizon above and there reflected whithin his hazel eyes behind those thin framed, cracked lenses he saw.

The skies lit ablaze with bright flashes, whether beams of bright plasma or magic it was hard to tell perched so far on the ground. There were hundreds of them, an ocean of both humans and Pagasi locked in an intense aerial dogfight across the endless vista. The bright blue skies tarnished by the ominous black clouds looming overhead, casting a dark, ominous veil upon once bustling metropolis. It was then, the young man caught a quick glimpse of bright flash of neon. He felt the adrenaline course through his veins, his muscles tensed, his teeth gritted tightly as his legs bucked, leaping out of the way just a violent beam streaked right past him.

It missed but was it luck it strayed barely several feet away from him? That it exploded on impact upon hitting the wreckage of a car behind him, reducing it to pieces in a blink of an eye? The young man picked himself up, struggling to steady himself on his own two feet. As of now, those question are all but relevant, he had to keep moving, he had to. His goal, his mission remained a mystery, all he knew is that he had to.

_Why do you continue to deny who you truly are?_

Heaven knows the last time he laid eyes on the sun or feel the gentle caress of the morning rays upon his dirt stained cheeks. Heck, he could barely recall bits and pieces of a place once called 'The City of Dreams' before all Hell broke loose. The voices of its citizens, the scent of coffee roasting in a café, the taste of a hotdog from a sidewalk vendor. They were all but images and fragmants of a world that used to be. When did the world succumb to Devil's sanity? When did war become the one and only solution for the human race? Where did we all go wrong?

The scarlet tie that donned the collar of his shirt swished violently in the harsh zephyr coursing through the war torn city streets. He straightened his tattered lab coat, once bleached white now stained and begrimed with muck, grime and patches of dried blood. He brushed his medium length ebony hair to the back to clear the view from his eyes, widening yet again as his arm made a quick effort to shield them, gritting his teeth as he turned away from yet another explosion. This time a lime green beam making contact with the building on his right, sending small bits of concrete and metal in every direction. He coughed as he was engulfed in yet another cloud of dust and debris.

_Peace is but an illusion, your efforts are futile_

Was Lady Luck watching over him? Maybe it was something more but he knew that came a little too close for comfort. Through squinted eyes barely being able to make out ten feet in front of him, the young man continued onwards, trying his best to navigate through the piles of rubble and the twisted wreckage of vehicles that littered the road he walked. But rubble was not the only thing that littered the streets, the young man knew this too well. Forced to turn an oblivious eye to the bloodied, torn and mutilated corpses of both human and the four legged equines lying lifelessly upon sidewalk.

Scattered across the urban landscape, like the snarls of the hounds of Hell were mechanical grindings of hundreds of humans clad in bulky futuristic battle armor brandishing weapons, far more advanced than anything the modern world has yet to see. The streets were reduced to anarchy, lit ablaze with flurries of laser like blasts, every beam with the potential of tearing through rock, metal and even flesh and bone as if it were made of paper.

They towered over the ponies, taking the form of soulless, war mongering beasts. Their blood red eyes glowing ominously with a gaze borne by Death himself with the sounds of heavy breathing resonating from behind their emotionless metal helmets. They had one mission and one mission alone, exterminate the Pony race and the traitors along with them and they will do it without restraint, without opinion and most definitely without mercy.

The Ponies, like Trojan warriors bore hardened war armor of bright gold and silver. The unicorns returning fire with magic, manipulating the elements and bending them to their advantage. Fire, water, earth, anything they could use to break through the thick pieces of metal that protected their nemesis. The Earth ponies joined the fight, mustering their skills in crudely constructed war machines and armored vehicles doing their best to strengthen their defences. They fought valiantly but deep down inside they bore a sense of reluctance within their eyes with the unicorns being forced to use magic to induce harm for the very first time. They were once peaceful race, war and violence were nonexistent, merely forgotten texts written in books left to stack on shelves of a library. Now they do what comes naturally to all living things, whatever it takes to ensure ones survival. The Pagasi took their battle to the skies, with blades and all manner of aerial weapons at their disposal, engaging the humans outfitted with metallic wings and jet packs.

Everywhere they turned bore unspeakable chaos and carnage, through magic, guns and cold steel wielded by the hands of men against the magic and tenacity of the Ponies they were bent on exterminating. Cries, yells, curses, and growls, too many and too loud to separate from likes of man and equines the ruthless battle raged on. The earth beneath them ran red with crimson from mangled corpses of their fallen comrades. 

It was like a show reel of terror and horror, in the skies Pagasi having their wings shredded by those beams, their limbs being torn, slashed to mere chunks of pastel flesh before falling to their graves. Ponies having their bodies ripped in half, their remains scattered upon the walls, screaming in horror as the gurgling cries of their brethren being taken apart with the revving of a chainsaw blade. But for the humans did not leave unscathed, their cries and screams were just as blaring, as they were burned alive, shocked, impaled, crushed while being trapped within those suits which would soon become their graves.

The Ponies had tenaciously held their ground, however with every fallen human; five more would take his place as if they were wrathful souls born of Hell. Their minds only saw blackness as their eyes saw nothing but the redness that drenched the armor they bore. Gone was the fear, gone was their concern for their well being for now they acknowledged no friend, no ally. Nothing but the undying flames of hatred and the sights of an enemy who will be subjected their wrath. However, the Ponies had no intention of submitting to their murderous whims, even as they were shot, slashed, hammered, stabbed, bruised and even killed, they were determined to give the humans one battle they will never forget.

_The Guardians cannot save you now, you can't even save yourself_

It felt like a decade had passed before his footsteps came to a stop. He had no reason to be where he was at that very moment, but somehow he knew that this was the place, his final destination. The young man lifted his head, recognizing the fact he was at the junction of Broadway and Seventh Avenue, The Crossroads of The World they call it, the remnants of what was once the pride of New York, Times Square. His breaths were heavy, his legs were barely holding up, his body felt weak and drained as if worn by battles past. Everything was a blur, what was he doing here? Was there something waiting for him?

It was then, like a dark, menacing aura coursed through his very body, through his veins, bones and flesh as he barred his teeth at the specter that stood before him. He can tell it was a young man no older than he is but he adorned an armor far different from that of the other humans. It looked more like a well fitted suit, drawing a certain inspiration from the real of fantasy, as if he came straight out of a graphic novel. From his helmet, to his shoulder pieces, the gauntlets that adorned his arms and his legs, shining with glimmering, polished glint of bright gold. His eyes hidden behind a visor that shone with an almost malicious glint of crimson and young man sensed the air grow heavy with an intent to kill. But the one thing that caught his attention the most was the odd, yet bulky buckle that lay fastened to his waist.

The ebon colored device, about five inches across and three inches wide bore a red gem glowing in the middle, bearing an uncanny resemblance to the likes a camera. Strange runes or marking were engraved in a circle around the gem and he could only assume the strange symbols stacked in threes on the left and right did not represent the Elements of Harmony. Gripped within his hand was the maliciously, yet futuristic shaped hilt of a long magnificent katana. The mechanical parts of parts of the silver blade glowed luminously in a dim yellow tint, its blade dripped with the crimson liquid of life. Whether it came from the body of a human or a pony, the young man could already deduce that person before him was no friend or ally.

"Do you see?" a voice resonated from behind the helmet in an almost daunting tone.

The young man was silent, his eyes narrowed in intimidation.

"I once told you, old friend, the human race is incapable of love and understanding, birthed into a cradle of hatred, wrath and despair. Upon their exile, Earth had been their salvation, their sanctuary and yet these sinful beings pillaged, butchered and raped it at their every whim"

"Humans know no peace, they know no mercy, all they crave is the euphoria of death and the intoxication of destruction. Now, at long last, after decades of war and meaningless bloodshed the day of reckoning has arrived. Watch... watch as their twisted reality falls to ruin, tremble their very existence heads down an endless spiral to oblivion. May their gods help them all," he said, walking nonchalantly in the direction of the young man.

"Now do you see? How your so called mission was but a lie. Your beliefs, your convictions were all but lies, The Guardians had deceived you and YOU in turn deceived the very ones you longed to protect. Harmony? Friendship? What a load of bull! Now they pay dearly for your delusions, all because you couldn't accept the truth!" he exclaimed, his finger pointed in accusation.

"And what is the truth?" the young man finally spoke. 

The young man in the armor lifted his sword, the tip of the blade brandished in his direction. "That you were never meant to save the human race, you were meant to destroy it,"

It was then, a rather odd smirk began taking shape upon the young man's face. "Then tell me this, my 'old friend'…," he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice though pausing for a moment with the intention of catching the attention of the armored one.

"When did you forsake yourself?" he asked. 

The young man in the armor stood motionless as if deep in thought, a moment of silence then ensued but only to be broken by a slow yet menacing chuckle began came from behind the golden helmet, raising his armored hand to font of his face, the tip of his fingers touching the likes of his forehead as if amused by the man's question. 

"I see, you never fail to amaze me. Bloodied, beaten and bruised, standing amongst the ruins of a world that will soon come to pass, you continue to hold onto your ludicrous delusions. I don't know if I should commend you on your faith, or feel sorry for you" said the man in the golden armor. 

The young man chuckled coarsely and weakly. He then looked straight into those soulless, malevolent blood red eyes, bearing a warm yet gentle smile.

"That is what makes me... human"

"Human...," said the man in the golden armor before scoffing under his breath. "Well then, with a statement like that, it would be rude of me not to grant you the honor of dispatching you to the Advent Void myself," the man in the armor said, lifting his sword before twirling it violently in his hand, the jet like sounds of solid metal slicing through the air before he resting it upon his shoulder. 

The young man gave a soft chuckle, his fingers struggling to reach for his broken glasses before gently removing it in his softly trembling hand. "Twilight… forgive me" he whispered, allowing the thin frame to slip from his hands, the lenses shattering to little pieces as it came on contact with the asphalt beneath him.

With was left of his strength, he raised his right fist in the direction of the man in the armor. His left hand pulled back on the long sleeve, he revealed a golden bracelet engraved with intricate runes adorned cerulean gem. It was at that moment, it started to glow as brightly as the northern star in a blinding blaze of azure. Thrusting his hand to the sky, a bright blue orb of pure energy appeared within the palm of his hand as he whispered…

"Gone and returned through time" 

His voice seems to echo at the very mention of those words, at the exact moment the ground beneath his feet began to glow. An incredible magical circle expanded at his feet, circling on its axis was glyphs and symbols of unknown origins. The rattling sounds of vibrating metal grew louder as it was dragged across the asphalt, drawn by the immense power of the glowing orb in his hand. Suddenly, the pieces of metal levitated violently in his direction, disintegrating into small compact pieces at it began to circle the orb, melding together to form a large bulky, white buckle which bore an uncanny resemblance to its black twin with the exception it bore six of the the symbols that represented the Elements of Harmony, three on each side.

As if by instinct, the young man spun it in his hand before slapping it to his waist, a belt magically appearing in a flash of light as it secured it to his waist. Reaching down, he pulled o the sides of the buckle, causing it to unfasten itself with the white buckle rotating 90 degrees upwards to the left. "Standing by" came a male voice with a sense of fortitude, resonating from that of the buckle.

Now what? What should he do next? Then once again, as if guided by pure instinct, he thrust his hand forward with a single motion, and like magic, another magical circle appeared with a set of six card materializing in a single flipping motion with a pinkish, almost purplish flash of neon. By impulse, he grabbed one of the floating cards before him and the moment he did, the other vanished in a gentle flash of light.

A card? His hazel eyes studied the picture of head shot, adorned in an intricate fantasy inspired battle helmet illustrated its smooth, glossy surface. His gaze then shifted downwards to the white buckle, suddenly noticing the apparent thin slot before him. At that moment, he knew what to do and what he had to do.

"Let's do this" he said, holding up the card before slicing it swiftly into the card slot with a single motion.

"A.D.V.E.N.T Guardian…" said the voice from the buckle.

"Engage!" he cried, with the same single swift movement, the young man shut the sides of the buckle, locking it into place. 

A smaller crimson magical circle expanded from the gem in the middle bearing the words "Drive Engage" just as the larger one beneath his feet expanded. Like magic,six symbols representing the Elements of Harmony manifested around him, drawn to his body as it crystallized in an armor of light.

Then suddenly, it shattered revealing glistening jet black suit of armor, like the young man before him, bearing a design influences borne of fantasy and magic. From his helmet, the gauntlets that adorned his arms and legs, the suit was intricate and unique with the exception of the visor that glowed with a gleam of bright blue.

"Ho…" said the young man in the golden armor, feigning as sense of impression. He spun his sword yet again, this time however, he twirled it within his fingers as if taunting the young man from before but to no avail. Raising his hand, the same circle of cards appeared, with the exact single flipping motion, grabbing hold of of one of the materialized cards within his fingers as the young man pulled opened the buckle yet again.

"Final Form Drive…" said the voice from the buckle. 

Sliding his card into the buckle, he proceeded to shut the buckle, the same magical circle, this time taking an ember tint appeared from the gem in the middle as the word "ANIMA!" was both illustrated and mentioned by the voice, following soon after. It was then, another magical circle appeared behind the young man, the rattling of chains grew loud as from the depths of the glowing glyphs, a large beast bounded in chains began to appear, as if it crawled out from the deepest, darkest past of Hell itself. It stood almost as tall as the four storey building behind them, fangs barred in viciousness from its nightmarish appearance would make any sane person tremble and petrify in fear.

But he man in the golden armor merely gave a rather mischievous smirk behind that helmet of his.

"Alright, I'm game" he said, reaching down to his own buckle as he he opened it in the exact same fashion, the words "Final Form Drive…" was heard, but this time from the voice of a female. The same exact magical circle appeared with the circle of six cards appeared, this time with a yellow glint of neon. Grabbing hold of one of his cards, he slotted it in with a single motion and slapped it shut

"OBELISK!" 

A magical circle appeared beside him, this time like magic, a large majestic white suit of armor standing at the exact same height of the beast before him made it apparent. The armor or more precisely, the creature brandishing a long lance and a shield, its long royal blue cape waved gently in the wind.

"This is the end for you, old friend. Perish a fool and take your ludicrous dreams and ideals of peace to Hell with you!" he said, his hand reaching down to his waist as he slid open his buckle.

"Final Attack Drive…" 

The young man in the black armor raised both his arms as the glowing outlines of a pair of weapons began tracing itself over them, even on that of his legs. Within a second, they took the form of a pair of gauntlets, bounded in chains, black as the raven's back.

"I told you once before, heed my words. As long as the magic of the Guardians continue to flow through my veins, as long I my soul remains untainted and my body unbroken…" the young man said, reaching down to slide open his buckle in the same exact manner just as a card appeared in his right hand.

"Final Attack Drive…"

"Then may Celestia have mercy on the fools who would stand in my way!" he roared, sliding in the card and shutting the buckle.

"A, A, A, ANIMA!"

"Come then! Strike me down with with all you have I will return this hatred a thousand fold!" the young man cried in return, slicing in his very own card before slamming his buckle shut.

"O,O,O, OBELISK!" 

It was as if hands of time had crawled to the bare fractions of a second the moment the two warriors broke out in relentless charge. The ground shattering from the moment they left the patch of asphalt where they stood barely moments ago. The magical beasts they had summoned charged alongside their masters into the glory of battle to the death and beyond.

"WAKE UP! ANIMA!" the young man yelled, and heeding the command of its master, the creature in chains began glowing in a bright purplish glow, transforming into a blazing ball of light. 

Zipping frantically in mid air before entering the pair of gauntlets mounted on the young man's arm. The metallic shattering of chains could be heard the moment the gauntlets unsealed itself, followed by the menacing mechanical whirring of blades of a chainsaw being emitted from both his arms and legs.

But the young man in the golden armor brandished his blade, twirling it at sonic speeds as he cried "RELEASE! OBELISK!". Just like the beast before, the white metal suit of armor transformed into a blazing ball of red light, entering the golden katana.

The blade glowed beautifully for a brief moment, strange runes creeping from the hilt arranging itself along the length of the blade, glowing bigger as it did. Then shattering like pieces of glass, revealing a massive blade about seven feet long.

They both broke out into a long battle cry, both driven by their own beliefs and their own sense of justice and righteousness. Their eyes narrowed, teeth barred, their throats grew coarse with the long, harsh battle cry. Their fists tightened, they knew for a fact that this was it, here is where it all ends. But just what have they truly been fighting for? Was it for the Ponies? Was it for the Human race? Their reasons were their own, and here at the end of it all, only one will prevail.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" 

The very moment their auras collided, in a split second the very earth beneath their shattered with an incredible burst of power. As pieces of asphalt, scrap metal and debris lifted into the air, though the fractions of the grains of time, he saw it, every move, every motion of the massive katana slicing though the air. The deadly rotating chains on his gauntlet shifted into overdrive, his fingers curled tightly into fists as he threw his right hand forward in a massive swing. And then came the clash…

BOOM! 

The clash of energy was so great, so powerful, it engulfed downtown in a dome of light, reducing the nearby building into nothing but piles of rubble. It was an explosion of great magnitude, a grim remembrance to a weapon long utilized and long feared by the human race.

Perched upon the tallest building in the city, a fair distance from the explosion stood a unicorn. Her coat had seen better days, now sloven and stained with the blood of a race she once called friend. Amongst the battles and carnage that filled the skies around her, all she could do was watch. Tears streamed down the sides of her face, hues of bright purple filled with pain and regret. Then, looking over her shoulder as she mouthed…

"David… wake up"

Her whisper echoed and faded into the shadows.

**************

"ARGH!" David sat up violently in his chair, startled wide awake as he woke up in cold sweat, his heart racing as his breaths grew quick.

"Dr Lestor, Dr Lestor, you are needed in the Room 23, thank you" 

It took him a full minute to steady his racing heart, his fingers massaged his temple as his mind shimmered with vague loops of images from the final moments of that dream. These dreams... these crazy, stupid, infuriating, meaningless dreams. Night after night was the same, for months these bleary images of war and carnage, New York in ruin, strange creatures called Guardians had haunted him in his sleep.

The young man groaned in frustration, he was sure his delirium would soon drive him to the brink of sleep deprived madness. In truth, the whole thing made him sick to his stomach. Magical circles? Mythical Armors? Cards? Advent Drives? It was like a cheesy scene straight out of poorly made B rated action movie, or worse, the result of an overactive imagination fueled with buckets worth of soda pop, candy and Saturday morning cartoons.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he got up from his leather chair as he ran his fingers through his shabby hair before giving his aching body a well deserved stretch, feeling the stiffness muscles beginning to subside. Yet another long and rough night at the hospital, with the place being rather underhanded they had the young doctor running around clock a little too often for comfort.

He straightened his lab coat and straightened his tie, tardiness was almost nonexistent to the young man but he had to admit, he was a complete and utter mess. He reached for the stacks of paper that lay scattered along his glass table. The digitized words 'Good Morning Dr Stone' flashed upon the glassy surface, fading into the background before revealing a layout commonly found on a computer with icons of various shapes and sizes.

David arranged the stacks of paper but just as he bent down to slide open the drawer under the table, he paused, looking directly at the large photograph used as his desktop wallpaper. It was a picture of him and four other youths, three young men and a young lady, all clearly in their late teens dressed brilliantly in their graduation suits. The words 'Friends Forever' and five signatures all draw in gold ink was written in the bottom right corner. The young doctor shrugged, tapping the surface of the table as the image dimmed to black.

Even after putting away the stacks of paper, he realized the feeling restlessness continued to linger, his mind pondering on the possible questions derived from the strange dream. It just made no sense, that dream, strange buckle, the man in the armor? What did it all mean? Was it a vision? He groaned again, just thinking about it was an invitation for an oncoming migrain.

Making his way to the window, he pushed aside the green curtain that shrouded the windows, the bright morning rays of the sun made his eyes squint a little. Even ten floors off the ground, he could hear the the sounds of the bustling streets below, the honking of the vehicles caught in traffic, the obnoxious revving of dual T.R.I core engines probably from a rich pretty boy wannabe trying to swoon the ladies nearby with his multi million dollar toy, even the the brief sirens from a passing fire truck. From the holographic signs of bright neon revolving around the towering skyscrapers looped the action packed adverts of the upcoming Superbowl, to the news hover plane that hovered in the skies above. Yes, the world was as it is and not a pile of ruins in the midst of the flames of war. The young man tucked his hands into his pockets, who was he trying to kid?

Trotting right beside their two legged neighbors, their coats glistened with hues of bright pastel with strange tattoo-like pictures on their flank as made their merry way down the busy streets. A single feather of dark violet a little too large to be a bird made his eyes of bright hazel shifted to the skies above. Zipping through the clouds like brightly colored angels, the Pagasi flew as free as the birds in the sky. It has been five years since they first made their existence known to mankind, these peculiar, horse-like creatures from a distant land having lived in absolutely secrecy and seclusion from the known word.

They called themselves Ponies, though they bore no resemblance or resemblance to the 'ponies' David had seen on his uncle's farm down in Texas. The young man turned away from the window, instead to the remote lying idly on the glass table. Grabbing hold of it, directed it to the large pane of tempered glass on the wall. With a push of a button, a semitransparent holographic screen came to life, bearing an image of a newscaster. Jenny Alderan, one of New York's most beloved anchors..

"Good morning citizens of New York City, in breaking news, the Conversion Centre down in Brooklyn will now be open 24 hours a day, our beloved Mayor seeks to expand the facility in hopes to accommodate…" she said.

"Conversion Centres…" David muttered under his breath. 

The Conversion Bureau, Ponyfication, Magic, once he swore he would only hear such words from the old bedtime stories his grandfather used to tell before he came to pass. He always did tell the best stories, tales of magic, mythical beasts like dragons, manticores and warriors of bravery and valor who risked everything to protect the innocent. David spun the remote in the palm of his hand, in the end those were just stories, fantasy. If only the old man could see it now, it was everywhere, in the headlines in the papers, on the big screen, even plastered all over the World Wide Web.

David was no strange to the long bloody history of the human race and it never fails to fascinate him how they would take such foolish pride in it. History was no history, merely records documenting the savage nature of a species that thrives of violence and destruction. Fanaticism, racism, anarchism, the list goes on. They have spent all their hearts and souls into undoing one other, peace was never a solution amongst even their fellow brethren but in the end it was ignorance and senselessness that disarmed them.

The world was dying, everyone knew that. Societies were crumbling and the city walls fading into soulless shades of gray. The economy was in shambles, extreme pollution led to new diseases, some which were terminal and crime ran rampant on the streets with New York's finest doing little to nothing to ease the situation. Worst of all were the politicians, greedy, selfish chunks of lard who did nothing but spout lies in an effort to hide the ugly truth from society. The human race is spiraling to oblivion, wasn't that what man in his dream said?

But then, almost a year ago, life took a strange turn for the human race, a ray of hope from a land beyond the sea, Equestria.

Humans were offered a chance at salvation from the darkness and decay of the world they had laid to waste, to a place of peace and serenity. Like a stairway to Heaven, a world without conflict, pain and suffering, a place where they can start anew and leave their pointless existence behind them. However, like all things great and small, it comes at a price most humans were willing to pay without so much as a second thought, their humanity. David shrugged at the thought.

Within a year, these 'Conversion' centers began popping up all over the country, the first in New York City, then in Miami, Tennessee, even in California. Within a month, thousands of people flocked to these centers, chosing to be 'ponified' in hopes of a better life and a better future. It is true, the world changed after those centers opened, everything changed, even for him.

People he used to know, grocers, the delivery boy, the garbage collector with the golden tooth,, even the old woman who used to serve him coffee down the street from the hospital. One by one, they disappeared from the moment they spoke of their interests in the Bureau, one or two even tried talking him into doing the same. Heaven knows knows where they are now.

"Now, we go live to City Hall for a press conference with Lieutenant Miguel Estrada, the Director of the Conversion Bureau…" said the newscaster. David snapped to attention at the mention of that name, his eyes shifted to that of the projected image.

Miguel Constantine Estrada, a name the new world has become most familiar with, specially since he has been making the headlines more and more as of late. There was no question that the man of Hispanic origins, in his mid forties is possibly the second most powerful man next to the President of the United States of America. Though the American people have long wondered what exactly the Conversion Bureau is. Ask anyone off the streets and they will return their simple perception, they are the ones 'in charge' of the myriad of centers for human ponification.

But from the words of Charles Darwin, things have a way of changing and adapting to their surroundings and their situation. The Conversion Bureau of America now functioned as a private organization endorsed by the US government, representing the human race in terms of political ties with the Royal House of Equestria. The citizens of New York city had grown to accept their presence, some convinced the Bureau was the equivalent of an Equestrian Embassy on United States soil. Although some citizens have grown mighty wary of the Bureau, paranoid even but more so intimidated.

"Mr Estrada, would you care to comment on the recent attacks on the Ponies by the HLF? Is the Bureau doing anything to to stop these heinous hate crimes?" asked the reporter, shifting the microphone to the man before her. 

David recognized him from the countless pictures printed all over the New York Times, draped in his trademark black suit, a white shirt and a red scarf worn around his neck to match. Parts of his face showed signs of wrinkling, a testament to his age although his olive skin seemed a little darker than the young doctor last remembered. The man stood about five and a half feet tall, ran his fingers through his jet black hair for a brief moment, kept short and neat pushing it to the back. His expression remained neutral but David can tell from his dark brown eyes that whatever he was about to say, he would mean every word of it.

"The recent attacks were indeed horrid and 'inhumane', bearing an unfortunate resemblance to the fanatics of yesteryear like the KKK or the Neo-Nazis. Although their chapter leader has denied any involvement in the attacks, rest assured, the Bureau is conducting a thorough investigation and we will bring the ones responsible to justice" he said.

"But Mr Estrada, is it true that the Bureau uncovered the existence and currently in possession of the Z.O.H.A.R weapons that had been allegedly used in the attack?" 

Z.O.H.A.R weapons? David could see a slight change in his expression but it was too minor for reporter to notice, it was one of his quirks, a slight movement of the right eyebrow. He does this every time he encounters a question he was reluctant to answer. But the man retained his composure her question was calmly answered.

"We cannot reveal any information of evidence pertaining to the case due to this being an ongoing investigation. Now if you would excuse me, I have a situation in dire need of my presence," he said, as he took his leave, with reporters on his tail like bloodhounds on a hunt.

"But Mr Estrada! What about the HLF? What of Pat Maitland? How does the Bureau intend to handle them-," words cut short as David turned off the screen with a press of his remote. 

HLF… the Human Liberation Front, a sense of disgust grew from the bottom of his heart. Liberation? Freedom? They were nothing but fanatics, having taken a sip from the chalice of insanity. The young doctor recalled the headlines printed on the New York Inquirer, ludicrious lines like "Humans Unite!" or "The End is Neigh!".

Day after day, they spewed distortions of lies being turned to truth in hopes that it would unite society as a whole, regardless of religion, beliefs or creed. Having convinced from the start that the human race is on the brink of extinction, accusing the Bureau as traitors to their kind for being a front for a conspiracy to convert and/or annihilate the human race. Just as these Conversion Centers have been popping up all over the country, these 'Chapters' or groups have been making themselves known at the exact break neck pace.

Although it may have started with protests, marches fueled by paranoia and fear as the months passed, the citizens of the city had grown accustomed and generally began accepting of the Conversion Centers and the Ponies as a race. Though most decided to put aside their all differences and learned to live alongside Ponykind, some did not.

In fact they downright refused to, David has heard all their excuses "It's against the Bible" or "It goes against God!" banner and slogans exclaimed in religious propaganda, considering the Pony race as abominations and the act of Ponification was that of the Devil's work. When others preached about violating the ways of their God, some merely hated the Ponies simply for being different. Never once did they cease in their efforts to convince humanity that they were on a road to annihilation.

Finally after months, being unheard and neglected by the American people and their government, it inevitably escalated, with several groups deciding to take matters into their own hands by condoning violence against the Ponykind. Lynching, assaults and other manner of unspeakable acts were but a few of their crimes. The local authorities were powerless to control the flurry of reported cases, well that is until the Bureau themselves decided that it was time to fight fire with fire.

David knew little of it, but lately, as extracted from various resources and rumors, upon realizing that things were escalating with reasons for concern, the Bureau established .G.A.R.D, a private military task force assigned specifically to handle these extremists and those who bore ill intentions against the Ponies. Little is known about them, people who commonly encounter these agents were usually the unfortunate members of the HLF or people who were definitely on the wrong side of the fence.

However, the city knew they exist, they have seen them in action on the streets but it was strange there was little to no information about how they operate. David was sure the Bureau suppressed any news or reports made about them. Only rumors like how they seem to posses technology and knowledge in advance military warfare far more advance that of the US military seem to surface as a usual topic for gossip over a cup of coffee. To why they needed such serious hardware to deal a bunch of racist rednecks and religious nut jobs pissed drunk on beer, head deep in the bible or both at the same time was a complete mystery.

David leaned against his table, his arms folded before him deep in thought as he tried to digest everything. The dream, the words of Miguel Estrada, the HLF, Z.O.H.A.R weaponry? He sighed, rubbing the side of his temple. It was then, the sound of a bell that hung from the metal doorknob gave a little ring as the face of a bubbly young nurse could be seen peeking through the ample space in the door, dressed in her standard issued uniform with her auburn hair tied neatly in a bun.

"Dr Stone? May I come in?" she asked politely.

"Delia, please" David said, immediately putting away his concerns as he invited her in. "Care to tell me what's on the agenda today? Lay it on me, and this time don't sugar coat it" he said with a smile, half joking.

"Well, Mr Wilson is here for his nine o'clock, then you have Mrs Keen, for her two o'clock and Dr Leslie said to remind you that you have an additional hour at the clinic later today" 

David groaned deep inside, another hour? To think he was looking forward to finally being allowed to return home after spending almost a week sleeping on couches in the common area and that of the chair in his office, God he was in need of some fresh clothes and most importantly a bath. What wouldn't he give for a hot shower right now? However, he could not bring himself to cast blame on Dr. Leslie for the additional hours. Being the Dean of the hospital was tough enough without being pressured by the mass resignation and the never ending flood of newly admitted patients. In truth, it was a real understatement when David mentioned they were understaffed.

"So Dr. Stone, if you don't mind me asking, did you finally find the time to read that Conversion Bureau brochure I gave you the day before?" asked Delia.

"Hhm? Oh, that, well…" said David, smiling nervously with a sense of reluctance to speak his mind, but the young nurse merely smiled.

"It's okay, I understand how busy you have been. You see, I was thinking of dropping by myself. My mom and dad have been ponified, so were my brothers. The whole family intends on moving to Equestria next month and I have been thinking really hard about joining them" she said, smiling as warmly as ever.

"That's nice Delia, I'm sure they made the right choice" said David, feeling rather awkward all of a sudden. "If you don't mind, I think I better get going now, I most definitely don't want to keep the patients waiting" he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh certainly Dr Stone, just one more thing" she said, holding up a clipboard with several documents. "I just need you to sign here, and here" her fingers pointing to the dotted lines on several pieces of paper. 

The young doctor skimmed through the printed words and signed it without a second thought, he just wanted to get out of there, least away from Delia as quickly as he could.

Once he was done, he zipped right out of the office, barely hearing what Delia had to say on his way out.

"Have a great day Dr Stone". 

He could not remember the last time he looked at his watch but he knew from the warmness of the sun's beams at that hour, it was bright and early. Well, to be more specific it was 8 am to be exact. Time flies when you least expect it, his hazel eyes reflected upon the glossy surface of his watch, both arms indication proclaiming it was now 7 pm. However, David breathed a sigh of relief, his patients had tended to, papers filed and organized, no sirens at the front door and things at the hospital were finally beginning to mellow down.

It was a good thing too, if he had to listen to another one of Mrs Keen's cat stories, he swore he would have burst. But in all honesty, David had lost track of the amount of people he had consulted today. Remembering faces gets a tad bit difficult after the thirtieth file or so, however his memory refused to allow him to forget the same constant question brought in by each and every one of them.

"Where is Dr Carlos?"  
>"When is Dr Maine coming back?"<br>"What happened to Dr Monroe?"  
>"How is Dr Sunny?" <p>

He felt his heart grow heavy, an unfathomable sense of discontent gripped at his bottom of. The footsteps from of his brown leather loafers seem to echo down the once lively hallway. Where were they? When were they coming back? He wished he knew the answers to those questions. No,he knew it all too well, it was just denial on his part. They were gone, more precisely were no longer, well human. Carlos, Maine, Monroe and Sunny, they were the faces on photo which adorned the backdrop of his computer. Why? Because he wanted to remember them as they were and not some pastel byproduct of sorcery or magic.

To think that fate would have them practicing at the same hospital. They were reputable and respectful doctors and everyone loved them, the staff, their patients. Heck, there was never a dull moment here behind these ivory walls, especially with Carlos around and you know for a fact you could always count of them when the sirens come on. The young doctor gently pushed his glasses over the bridge of his nose before tucking his hands into his pocket, feeling the fading warmth of the sun through the hospital windows as it began to set beyond the horizon. His hazel eyes stared idly at the checkered floor beneath his feet. They were more than just colleagues, No,they were his best friends.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore David, I'm just not as strong as you are"

"Everyone I love and care about is gone. I refuse to spend my days alone, I can't and I won't. I'm sorry David but this is goodbye"

"What is your problem David! Everyone's doing it, why do you have to be such a jerk! I came to you cause you're my friend, I thought you would understand! You know what! Screw it, I'm gone!"

"Godspeed David, I wish you all the best" 

Did they abandon him? Or was it the other way around? David never truly understood what insanity could bring a person to discard everything that made them who they were, deny their humanity, all for a chance at a slice of heaven from a promised land. His grandfather had always said, struggling and hardships a part of living. Life was never a walk in the park, they knew that, everybody knows that. Fighting is what makes us human, obstacles exist there for a reason and what does not kill you only makes you so much stronger. The world is a dark, cruel place but it prepares you in its own way.

But now, how can the human race continue to survive, tempted with the knowledge that better, easier alternative exist? An alternative to living? David scoffed, gritting his teeth in frustration. He called them many names, cowards, quitters even to the extent of branding them as traitors. For a while, he even came to think ill of his friends, scorning the very thought that he had shared a bond with those converted 'things'. He had long banished those feelings of resentment, in the end as much as he hated those supremacists at the HLF, was he any different to begin with?

The pathway back to his office took him right through the children's ward. Pediatrics was an interesting subject back in medical school but it was definitely not David's forte, not to mention children tended had a tendency to touch everything shiny object within their reach which annoyed the heck out of him on a constant basis. It was natural for the young doctor to amble on by, however upon passing by yet another ward, his hazel eyes caught onto something that froze him in his tracks. There, illuminated in the fading light of the setting sun though the partly draped window, laid almost motionless in bed was a child barely six years old.

David had given up counting the amount of tubes coming from under his blanket, his head made bare from the effects of the countless Chemo sessions. The room was silent, only but the sounds of the electrocardiograph machine beeping in resonance with his heartbeat. David knew the child was done for, Geno Stigma, an abominable, incurable disease which came to light barely three years ago. He can tell from the black, sickly, disfiguring hexagon shaped patches that littered the child's pale skin. However, what truly caught his attention were the two Ponies by the side of his bed. The boy had trouble breathing, but he smiled a weak smile, his hand gently running through the pink streaked mane of maroon pelted Unicorn.

"Moom…" he said weakly

"Yes dear, it's me. I'm here" the unicorn replied, her eyes brimming with tears. 

The male Pegasus beside her gently placed his wing, his feathers bore a dark blue hue over her trembling frame, trying so hard to hold back the tears. But the boy's words were too much to take. "Mom… I can see Jesus mom… he says… everything will be alright" he said.

The Pegasus turned away, a single tear trickled down the side of his face. The Unicorn felt bit her bottom lip in grief. "I know hun, I know…" she said weakly.

"Don't cry mom… please… I'm not afraid…" the young boy replied. "Mom, dad… I love you…"

"We love you too son" said the male Pegasus. No sooner than that, the boy felt his eyes grow heavy, and within minutes and a final beep or two, the machine flat lined... he was gone, the smile never faded from his pale lips.

The Unicorn broke down in tears. "Oh GOD! COLIN NO!" she broke down crying, burying her face in neck of the Pegasus. 

David stood there, a strange cold shiver running down his spine, robbing the feeling from the tips of his fingers. He merely stood there, petrified, not a sound even as he was shoved out of the way by another doctor and several nurses rushing past him. He felt nothing, he heard nothing, not even the ear piercing siren that echoed through the hallways or the red lights that flashed overhead.

He was a doctor, why did he not respond? He could have tried to resuscitate the boy, why didn't he? The Ponies were forced out of the room, the female had to be dragged by the male Pegasus, screaming through the pain that tore at her heart.

"CLEAR!" the doctor cried, placing the defibrillator on the young boy's chest, causing his small frail body to lift an inch off the hospital bed only with the only response being the same monotone flat line on the black screened monitor.

"CLEAR!" The young doctor could only watch as the doctor did his best, utilizing every known technique he could think of. His lips counting as his hands pumped at the boy's chest, a pulse, a breath, anything. 

Minutes passed but as relentless as he was, David knew his efforts were futile. With a long remorseful sigh, the doctor finally decided to call it. The mother's sobs grew louder, drowned in anguish but David gave both the late boy's parents a rather apathetic gaze

"I'm sorry for your loss" he said, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose before making his way past them. The mother's cries began to fade the faster and farther he walked. The young doctor had no intention of looking back, the louder she cried, the quicker his steps became. 

Gritting his teeth, he took off down the hallway, he had to get away from there, he just had to. His footsteps echoed through the now empty hallway and and soon, all he could heard were but his own.

The Gino Stigma disease claims yet another victim, bringing the total death count in this hospital alone to about four hundred or so. Those hacks at the science lab were still working on a cure but who were they kidding? Nature did not give birth to this monster, they did, humans did. It was a biological weapon gone wrong, engineered with every intention to ensure a cure would never be found. Confound those war mongering bastards and their military supremacy, why should the young pay for the mistakes of their old?

His parents were Ponified, that much David can tell. They had every intention of having their son do the same, but they were too late. By that time, the effects would have been too severe, he would not have survived the process. Strangely, Gino Stigma only affected the human race, the Ponies were completely immune to it. Ponifying him could have saved him.

But why the lingering thoughts? It was not the Ponified parents or even the Geno Stigma virus that had him walking in circles. No, he was trying to avoid the one true question playing on his very. Why? Why did he just stand there watching like a bumbling idiot? Why didn't he do anything? He could have tried, at least try, may it be futile but he could have tried!

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath, making a beeline for his office. The words 'Dr. David Stone' engraved in gold upon the polished glass door. However, just as he reached for the doorknob, he felt a sudden tap on his shoulder.

"Guh!" he cried as he spun around startled by the tap. His back was pressed cautiously against the glass door only to realize it had been Delia, the young nurse from before.

"AH! Oh excuse me" she said, realizing what she had done.

"Delia, you scared me" said David, his hand placed firmly over his racing heart.

"I'm sorry Dr Stone, but I just needed to tell you something. You have a visitor" she said. 

As his heart began to ease from from its sudden rapid acceleration, David raised a curious eyebrow. A visitor? Here at this hour? This was rather puzzling, not to mention suspicious as he combed his memory, trying to remember any appointments he may have forgotten today.

"And just in case you were wondering, no he does not have an appointment. He has been waiting in your office since four o'clock" the young nurse added.

"That's a long time to be waiting for someone, I'm surprise he hasn't thrown a fit. Why didn't you page me?" David asked.

"He personally requested that you shouldn't be bothered during your shift and that he would wait patiently for you until you were done" 

David shifted his gaze to the office, hazel eyes narrowed suspiciously for a brief moment. However he eased up, his gaze turning to meet Delia's baby blue ones. His smiled ever so warmly and gave her a gentle nod.

"Thanks for the head's up, I'll tend to him. You better get back to your shift before Nurse Jackie catches you again. I swear she has it in for the both of us" he said with a chuckle. The young nurse had to hide her blushing face with her clipboard, nodding in acknowledgement before hurrying back to her duties. 

The young doctor straightened his white coat and fixed his black tie, whoever was behind that door, there was little to no reason to greet him with such small ceramic bell rang against the doorknob with the after motion of the opening door.

There before him stood a man man, dressed in an oddly familiar black suit. Facing the window with his hands tucked behind his back, he stared aimlessly into the distance at the city lights flickering to life as the last rays of sun began disappearing beyond the horizon.

"May I help you, sir?" David inquired, closing the door behind him.

"Well that depends on you, Dr Stone…" the man said, turning slowly to face the young doctor. At that moment, David felt the exact same cold chill running down the entire length of his spine. His eyes wide open in absolute bewilderment.

"That depends entirely on you"

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Episode 2: The Choices That We Make

I feel all ALONE every day, and you're so FAR AWAY, I know SOMETHING'S got to change, INSIDE OF ME- Inside Of Me, Dead By Sunrise

The Conversion Bureau: Guardian Chronicles

Written by Notorious/Jack Anarchy

Based on Blaze's Fan-fic The Conversion Bureau

[Tags: Mild-Grimdark, Violence, Mild-Language, Adventure]

Links:

Equestria Daily: Click**Here**  
>PonyChan: Click<strong>Here<strong>  
>DeviantArt: Click<strong>Here<strong>

Episode 2: The Choices We Make

"You…" 

Those were the first words that escaped him as he stood completely astonished by the man standing before him. A cold sweat trickled down the back of his neck, his hazel eyes stared in complete disbelief.

"Excuse me, where are my manners?" the man in the black suit said, making his way, slowly but steady as if in caution. When he was close enough, he extended his right hand in greeting.

"Miguel Estrada" he said, his voice as husky and monotone as David remembered. 

The young doctor's eyes shifted downwards, fixed on the sign of acknowledgement and peace offered in his direction. He took a while but he took the stranger's hand in his own, shaking it in return.

"Dr David Stone…" he said in return. 

Miguel nodded in acknowledgement before releasing David's hand. He took a step backwards as to give the young man a little more room to breathe. "I am willing to bet you have plenty of questions my good sir. Starting with what is God's name is the Director of the Conversion Bureau doing in my office, am I correct?" he asked.

The young doctor's expression remained neutral, trying hard to push back the myriad of questions he would so love to unload on the man before him. "That would be the first, yes" David agreed.

"Well then, I know you are a busy man Dr Stone, so I will get straight to the point" said Miguel, his deep black eyes lay focused on David's hazel hues. "I am sure you are familiar with the Conversion Bureau" he said.

David nodded. "To the extent of my resources, vaguely" he answered.

The man folded his arm, his eyes narrowed but a little. "And what of the Human Liberation Front?" 

Unknowingly the young man felt his fist clench, his eyes narrowed in apparent resentment. "What about them?" he asked

Miguel gave a long heavy sigh, his dark brown eyes peering into David's own. The young man felt a cold shiver run down his spine, feeling as if his very soul was being read like an open book.

"We live in dangerous times Dr Stone, I need not explain to you the situation the American people face today. Protests continue despite assurance from our government. Barely a week ago, the Conversion centre in New Jersey had been besieged by radicals. Thankfully no one was hurt in the incident"

"I read about that, but Bureau has no proof pertaining to that-"

"But you know better, don't you Dr Stone?" Miguel interrupted 

David felt the very words robbed from his mouth, feeling the silence befall him yet again. There was something unnerving about Miguel's eyes that made the young man feel a tad bit uneasy. The man reached into his front coat pocket, removing a cigarette stick. "Do you mind?" he asked.

"No, not at all, I have the purifier on" replied David, his finger briefly pointing at the black device next to his table. Upon acquiring the permission of his host, he lit the cigarette with silver lighter, engraved upon it were words that the young doctor failed to comprehend, probably Spanish.

"I am afraid the protests are but the beginning. They have started to take matters into their own hands, the human hospitals remain empty but the medical centre at the Bureau receives reports of a dozen, maybe more cases about assaults on Ponies almost every day" said Miguel 

David remained silent, watching the thin line of smoke ghosting in the direction of the ceiling. "They're usually wheeled into the emergency rooms, bones broken, flesh carved, cutie marks mutilated, the list goes on" he continued.

David raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be surprised, fanatics intend to get the message across one way or another" he said, a tone of empathy in his voice.

The man took another puff from his cigarette before flicking the ashes into the bin next to him. "Dr Stone, the human race as we know it is coming to a slow but inevitable end, you are a smart young man, you have seen the signs" said Miguel.

For a moment, he broke eye contact with the older man. "It doesn't take a smart person to come to such conclusions Mr Estrada" he replied. "But the human race is tenacious in more ways than one, we've survived for decades and we'll-"

"But would that truly be a future worth fighting for?" Miguel interrupted yet again. 

David felt his fist clench again, his teeth barred and gritted at the assumption that he was being interrupted on purpose but he kept his composure.

"Which leads me to my next question Dr Stone, what is your personal opinion on the Ponies and their kind?" said the man, his voice taking a colder and stricter tone. 

The young doctor felt that same chill run down his spine; a sudden tightness began enveloping his windpipe as a sense of uneasiness gripped at his gut. His feelings walked the fine line between guilt and anger, his eyes narrowing in sign that he was beginning to grow unamused by the man and his game of twenty questions.

Miguel took another puff from his cigarette, the red ember light creeping up the flammable roll of paper and tobacco followed by a puff of smoke, fading into the ceiling above them.

"Allow me to give you a scenario Dr Stone, your shift has come to an end. You pack your suitcase, hang up your coat, wave the receptionist goodbye and make your way into the streets" said Miguel.

David swallowed hard, pondering on the possible direction or purpose of his words.

"It is dark, quiet and late, you walk down an empty street guided with nothing but the street lamps shining above you. It was another uneventful walk home, but suddenly…" Miguel said. 

The man took another puff from his cigarette as if pause was meant to add a sense of drama to his story.

"You hear a cry for help echoing from a dark alleyway nearby. Succumbing to your curiosity, you make your way to the entrance. There you see a filly, surrounded by five men, one could only assume they were HLF, brandishing knives, sticks, ropes, I'll leave that to your imagination Dr Stone. But right now, you are faced with a choice…" said the man.

"Either help that said filly, or simply ignore, sorry, forsake her and be on your merry way, leaving her to her fate. So here is my question Dr Stone, what would you do? What would you have done?" 

David felt his eyes widen, never has such a question ever had the liberty of crossing his mind. What would he do? What would he had done? He felt a lump in his throat, his teeth gritted as his fist clenched. "I… I…" he stammered nervously.

However, Miguel interrupted yet again "You're not a hard man to read Dr Stone, I saw you in the children's ward earlier. I saw the way you looked at that couple"

Miguel struck a nerve with that comment, David feeling a sudden flame erupting within him. "You were stalking me?" David asked, his eyes narrowed in hostility.

"Stalking is a rather harsh word. No, I wasn't stalking you, merely observing" Miguel replied, taking another puff from his cigarette. "You may have convinced yourself that you could have tried to save that child, even if you knew that it wouldn't make a difference. Still, you could have tried, but you didn't, did you?" he added.

"You want to know why?" 

The young doctor was silent for a moment although his gaze remained as intimidating and hostile as ever.

"Because you have lost your faith in the human race" said Miguel

"SHUT UP!" snapped David all of a sudden, slamming his fist on the glass table, causing his stationary to tip over and scatter all over the glossy surface. "You don't know the first thing about me! Who the Hell do you think you are!" he snarled.

"Don't I? I am merely stating the obvious. But I find myself faced with a strange enigma, why stay human when you feel that way? What is keeping you from joining the thousands of humans before you?" the man inquired. 

David scoffed "Because unlike some, I have my pride, I have my dignity. I was brought into this world as a human being and may the Devil take my soul before I give that up, even for the promise of a better life!" he exclaimed.

"Pride? Rather shallow isn't it, your reason that is. David, if I could have a penny for every time I hear that one, you aren't the first Dr Stone, and you most certainly won't be the last" said Miguel, his eyes narrowed yet again. 

David felt terribly offended with that statement. "Call it whatever you want Mr Estrada, but I remain true to my beliefs. I have gotten this far with my blood, sweat and tears and I did with two legs and not four!" David replied, anger flaring in his veins.

"Then answer my question Dr Stone! What would you have done? Would you had rushed to her aid or would you just walk away. Or would you had stood by like a mindless idiot and watch them beat the life out of her!" Miguel said, his voice a little louder than before.

"I don't owe you such liberty Mr Estrada! You barge into my office uninvited and now you're giving me a lecture on my perspectives! Screw you!" David snarled.

"I know very well you are trying to avoid it Dr Stone but you are doing a very, very poor job at doing so. Now answer my question, or am I to believe that you are no better than those fanatics in the HLF!" Miguel exclaimed.

"I told you, I don't have to answer that! I don't-" David snarled in retaliation, however he felt a sense of doubt for the first time.

"What would you have done Dr Stone! WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE!" Miguel hollered at the top of his voice.

"I DON'T KNOW!" David cried in frustration, closing his eyes as he turned away, his fists clenched hard. He took a deep breath, his voice now uttered in remorse "I don't know…"

"That is what I thought" said Miguel. The man took another puff from his cigarette. "Then riddle me this Dr Stone, do you believe in peace between our two races?" he asked. 

David's eyes widened but a bit but once again, he turned away as if in thought. "Peace, I have given up peace as an option Mr. Estrada. As long as humans, no, people like the HLF continue to exist… peace… is but an illusion," he said, his mind wondered back to the image of the man in the golden armor.

"What if you were given a chance to change that? Would you take it?" said Miguel 

David snapped his attention back to the man, taking a sudden interest in his peculiar question. "Just where do you intend on going with this Mr. Estrada?" he asked.

Miguel took another puff from his cigarette. "I am sure you are well aware of the existence of V.A.N.G.A.R.D, are you not?" he asked. 

The young man nodded "I am, but once again, vaguely. All I know is that they keep the peace between humans and Pony kind" he added. A small but yet unnerving smile began to form on the man's face. "How would you like to be a part of it?" he said.

David's eyes widened a little. "Part… of V.A.N.G.A.R.D?". Miguel took another puff from his cigarette. "Dr David Stone, you come at a rather high recommendation and we are certainly in need of your expertise on the team" he said.

The young doctor raised an eyebrow, confused, at a high recommendation? From Who?

"I am sure you could have deduced by now. This was no impromptu visit, this was test, and I am delighted to announce that you passed. Believe me when I say, it is not a thing I say very often. I want you on my team Dr. Stone" said Miguel

"But I am no soldier, sure I may have some experience in self defense but my expertise lies in genetics, me… medicine. What good would I be to you?" David stammered.

"Humble much? You have two black belts and an IQ of over two hundred and fifty. You graduated high school at the age of thirteen, graduated Harvard with a medical degree at the age of eighteen. Your CV is impressive, I'll admit, but there is something I admire most about you" Miguel said.

"And what is that Mr Estrada?" David inquired curiously. The man paused for a moment, crushing the cigarette butt with his fist before discarding it into the bin. "Your heart Dr Stone, you are not easily swayed by promise of peace or paradise, you stick to your beliefs and I believe that truly is commendable" he said. 

The young doctor was silent, taking a moment to ponder on the man's words. However before he could string together the words for a sentence, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I do not expect you to make a decision here and now" he said, clutched in his other hand was a card, brandished in the direction of the young doctor. "Here is my card, think long and hard about this then come find me at the Bureau when you have your answer" he said. 

The young man felt reluctant at first but took the white card in his hand, written in silver were the words 'The Conversion Bureau- Director- Lt. Miguel. C. Estrada'. "Now if you would excuse me as I take my leave, I have an appointment with the Secretary of Defense and I am already a full hour late" he said, giving a gentle tap on David's shoulder.

Making his way to the door, the same tinkling of the bell rang briefly. David turned around, just in time to catch the man before he walked out into the hallway. "Mr Estrada!" he cried after him, causing the man to pause in his step.

"Why do this? Why offer me a place in V.A.N.G.U.A.R.D? Even when I have stated my doubts" David asked, perplexed by the man. 

Miguel gave a rather warm smile. "That was because you were speaking what was on your mind and not from your heart. David, we are measured not by the blood that runs through our veins or our heritage, but by the choices that we make"

The young doctor was silent for the moment.

"I believe that every man has his right to believe what he wants to believe but when faced with a situation where he will be forced to make a decision that would challenge those beliefs, I believe he will follow his heart and do the right thing" he added.

"But why me?" David asked yet again.

"Because, like you, I too believe in a world where humans and Pony kind can find finally find peace with one another. Good evening Dr Stone, I look forward to seeing you again" he said before shutting the door behind him. 

The young doctor shrugged, his eyes fixed on the card in his hand. V.A.N.G.A.R.D, who was he kidding? Why would they possibly want a doctor joining their ranks? Then again there were no posters littering the sidewalks, or random pop ups on the internet offering such an opportunity. They were elusive from the start, maybe recruited from the elites of the elites, David worked up a bunch of assumptions, but in the end they were merely assumptions.

The young man could not help but remember the look in Miguel's eyes, if there was something that gave him away it would be that look he tended to put on when he meant what he said, even on the television. David felt confused, he needed a second opinion.

A crack of thunder directed his attention to the window just as drops of rain began to splatter against his window. "Oh Shit!" he cursed, moving to grab his leather bag before making his way toward the exit.

The city felt colder than usual, especially since summer was coming to a slow but definite end. David could feel the cold biting into his flesh as he braved the rain, the raindrops trickling from his fedora given his pathetic excuse for an umbrella. He tucked his hand and his leather suitcase into his thick leather overcoat, grumbling as he unexpectedly stepped into a puddle in the middle of the street. 

There was something increasingly different about these streets and no, it was not the voices resonating from the holographic billboards or the projected screens blaring images of some distant beach paradise with the sun shining brightly in the sky. No, it was the dwindling amount of people David would expect walking the streets on their way home from work.

Almost a year ago, he would brush shoulders every ten minutes with some random pedestrian due to how narrow the sidewalk was, now all he could eye were about a dozen people ahead of him, not putting into count the Ponies draped in their brightly colored raincoats. David shrugged, the lights from the flashing neon reflected upon his leather coat as the sounds of the passing cars were drowned by the heavy rainfall.

Darn, he could use a drink right about now, speaking of which. The young doctor stopped in front of a small pub which bore a resemblance to an old English tavern with the words 'Tim Bak Tuu' lay holstered in chains above the typical oak door. He swore he could hear good ole tavern music playing from behind it.

"Little high little low!" he cried jovially, entering the tavern with a hard push on the door.

"Come on David, that joke is sad and old! You need some new material and please leave your coat at the door, I don't want my customers slipping again" replied the bartender, standing behind a large wooden counter. 

David chuckled, removing his coat and hat before hanging it on a wooden hook by the door. "Hey, anyone breaks a leg, just send them my way" he said, closing his umbrella before allowing it to lean by the corner.

"Har Har, easy for you to say, you're not the one getting sued" said the bartender with a scowl on his face. "Oh lighten up Mikey, you know I was just kidding" said David, making his way to a wooden stool before climbing onto it. 

Michael Stone, David's elder cousin. They moved here not too long ago believing in the old saying 'If you can make it here, you can make it anywhere' that was New York. David studied the young man, around the age of twenty five with eyes of bright cobalt blue and dark brown hair.

Though he may not look it, he is a graduate from the esteemed culinary school of Le Corden Bleu and the youngest to ever be awarded a Michelin Star in recognition of his skills. To why he would even come to a place such as this was a complete and utter mystery to the young doctor, even after the myriad of offers for the position of Head Chef from five star restaurants from all over the globe.

Was it arrogance? No, Mikey was never the type to let fame and recognition go to his head. Now that he thought of it, the young man had never expressed any feelings of envy, dissatisfaction or even regret. After opening a bar of his own in the middle of downtown, being content was the only thing on his mind. It was probably the only reason why the young doctor had complete and utter faith that he would never see his cousin trotting into his office as a pastel horse.

His hazel eyes looked over his shoulders, noticing a strange crowd of both humans and Ponies mingling with one another. The bar felt oddly lively, smiles and laugher brought such warmth to the atmosphere. The young man smiled for a brief moment before returning his gaze to his cousin, once again deep in thought.

"So, what can I do you for cous?" asked Mikey with a smile on his face, only to raise his eyebrow in confusion when he realized David has been staring eerily at him for quite some time. "Whoa, I know I'm pretty cous, but my door don't swing that way" he said.

"Who? Wha? No! God! You're sick you know that!" snapped David, regaining his attention. "And I'll have a pint if you don't mind!" he added. 

Mikey chuckled "Alright, a pint it is" he said, grabbing a chilled glass from his cooler as he filled it with beer from a golden tap perched behind his counter. David rubbed the back of his head, suddenly realizing why he was there in the first place.

"What is it this time? That bitch nurse Jackie got your tie up in a twist again?" said Mikey all of a sudden.

David's eyes widened for a moment. "Wha? No! No, that's not it…" he stammered.

"Come on David, I know when something's on your mind. You always have that face when you do, that ''twanttoadmitit' face" teased Mikey, distorting his expression in an effort to mock his cousin before sliding the mug in his direction.

"Oh grow up Mikey" said David, pouting as he caught the cold handle of the beer filled mug.

"So you gonna tell me or do I have to play a "Who wants to be a millionaire' with you?" said Mikey. 

David took a sip from his beer, laying down the thick glass mug on the glossy marble surface of the bar table. "Let's just say, I have this… friend… of a friend…" said David, reluctant to share what happened earlier today.

Mikey nodded his head "Riggghht, a friend of a friend… do go on" 

The young doctor glared unamused. "Well, let's just say, he's been offered a job, by some… Hospital! Yeah. And they seem a little shady, he doesn't know what they do exactly, or what he'd be doing there,"

The young bartender folded his arms and rubbed his chin as if in thought.

"Now my question is, do you think that he should? I mean, take them up on the offer?" David inquired.

"Will he be helping others by doing do?" Mikey asked all of a sudden. 

Hazel eyes widened in surprised "Yes, in a manner of speaking" he answered awkwardly. "Will he have a chance to change the world for the better?" Mikey asked yet again.

"Yes, probably" said David as awkwardly as before. Mikey's eyes narrowed a little, leaning over his counter as his face inches closer and closer to David's own, making the poor doctor instinctively back away, his voice striking a serious tone "Will he be able to save us all?"

"Ma…maybe?" replied David, feeling awfully uncomfortable right about now.

"Then there's your answer right there!" said Mikey with a laugh, backing away from the young doctor with David breathing a sigh of relief. "You know I hate it when you do that" said David with a scowl.

"Sorry cous, but you know how I get with your friend of a friend stories. But all in all, tell your 'friend', I see no harm in him joining this 'hospital'" said Mikey, his fingers raised gesture before turning his back to his younger cousin, grabbing a glass from the shelf before polishing it with a clean towel.

"Long as he believes that he could do some good in this world…" said Mikey, pausing for a moment, causing David to raise his eyebrow.

"David, I've seen this city gone from bad to worse. I'm no stranger to what goes on around me, I've read the papers, I've seen the news. People are scared cous, all our lives we were led to believe that we were alone in the universe, then five years ago this place called Equestria popped up on the map" said Mikey

David remained silent, taking a sip from his beer before allowing his cousin to continue.

"Then these, Ponies, started migrating into our cities, integrating themselves into our societies. Not long after the idea of Ponification surfaced. Humans can be tolerant David, but tolerance has its limit and some people just aren't ready to accept the idea that their very existence is under threat" he added, slotting back the glistening glass mug into the cooler beside him.

"Humans are frail creatures, we all know that, they always fear they do not understand, whether its blatant ignorance or arrogance, I can't tell. But I know that fear will inevitably turn to hatred and we have learned from our bloody history that hatred will always lead to suffering" 

David's eyes narrowed all of a sudden "So let me get this straight, are you saying what those lunatics are doing out there to Ponykind is because they are afraid?"

"I didn't say that David, not exactly" replied Mikey, turning to face his younger cousin.

"The HLF are crazy nutjob humanists who believe violence is the only answer to everything. Those violent attacks on Ponies? They're not doing those things because they're afraid they're doing it because they like it," said David, feeling that same fire beginning to burn inside of him.

"I know how you feel cous, but labeling the human race as bloodthirsty, war mongering savages is plain unfair. You're not like that, neither am I, and yet we walk on two legs and enjoy a good hotdog once in a while" said Mikey.

"So what was your point?" David inquired. 

Mikey shrugged. "You remember the stories Grandpa used to tell us? Stories of heroes, knights in shining armor riding into battle, that whole shebang?" he asked. David nodded at the question before taking another sip from his pint.

"Remember that one story about Arthas? The Valiant? Remember when he was forced to choose between his own kind and that of the Vargans? The wolf people?" Mikey asked yet again with David nodding yet again.

"He did make a choice David, but he chose no side, he chose to fight for himself and his beliefs and by doing so, he because a hero both for the Vargans and his people" said the young man and with a smile on his face.

"Come to think of it, how did that story end anyways?" asked David. Mikey chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head "Sorry, I forgot, it's been so long, heh" he said with a nervous chuckle as David smacked his forehead, dumbfounded by his cousin.

"If you're going to use one of Grandpa's stories as an example, the least you could do is to remember how it ended" David said with a pout. "But the bottom line is…" said Mikey, grabbing David's attention.

"I believe that the Ponies and human race could do without the idea of vigilantes, false prophets, or even saviors. What they need is a hero, someone who believes in a world without conflict, one who would give it his all to fight not just for the humans but for all Ponykind" said Mikey before returning to polishing his beer mugs.

"And cous… I believe the world could really use one right about now" he said with a shrug. David was silent in thought, taking a deep gulp from his beer mug, his hazel eyes focused on the rising bubbles behind the transparent glass grasped in his hand.

"Eh! Mikey! Would you top me up, ole buddy, ole pal!" came a sudden voice next to the young doctor, startling him for a moment. His eyes shifted to what appears to be an old colt, his coat was as brown as oak and his whitish mane was messy and unkept. David can tell from his overly foul and repulsive breath not to mention his lack of coordination that he has had a pint too many.

"I would, if you pay off your tab you bootless, leaching, good-for-nothing old goat!" snapped Mikey, snatching away the beer mug from the colt's mouth.

"Oh come on, throw me a bone here!" said the colt. "Oh I'ma throw something at you alright and it ain't gonna be no bone! In fact, maybe I should throw you instead! Right out onto the curb!" said Mikey, folding up his sleeves. 

David merely watched, a grin growing on his face as if amused by the whole commotion. "I guess manners have long died for you youngens, maybe I should just move away, faaarr away to Equestria!" said the old colt.

"Well what's stopping you? Go on, git! Leaavee this place! Oh wait, they don't have BEER there do they!" said Mikey, slapping the counter top.

As both colt and man continued to argue, David turned away, swirling the golden liquid within his glass as he gazed into his own reflection. A hero? The young doctor has never thought of it that way, but he could not shake the thought, the reasoning behind it. V.A.N.G.U.A.R.D, The Bureau, Miguel? Could he really do some good by joining them? 

But Mikey was right in more ways than one, the world is in chaos and even as what is left of the human race continues to accept it as it has come to be, he knew that trouble was just waiting for a chance to rear its ugly head. But he was just one man, what could one man do? The young man shrugged before taking another gulp from his mug. In the end, his very question remained unanswered but at least he had a little more to ponder on.

*********

"So, any plans for tomorrow? It's the weekend after all" said Mikey, sliding his hand into the long sleeve of his leather overcoat. David shook his head.

"With luck, some well deserved rest. I have to get back to the hospital later tomorrow" said David, straitening his own coat. Mikey shrugged "I know you're a good doctor David and I know they're a little shorthanded at the moment but don't you think you're letting them make a mule outta you?"

David chuckled. "Mule is an understatement Mikey but no, with everyone headed for a beeline to the Conversion Centers, someone's got to look after the patients" 

Mikey nodded "Well, I guess you're right. Someone's gotta care right?" he said with a smile before walking outside into the rain.

The young doctor took one last look at the bar behind him, now dark and bare. It has been hours since he first arrived and the patrons had long left the establishment, with the exception of one having to be booted out with a firm kick to the behind.

"Hey, we don't have all night cous. I wanna get home as much as you do" Mikey said from the outside. David nodded, putting on his fedora before tucking his bag into his coat before making his way into the rain outside. 

After the two young men had said their goodbyes, they went their separate ways. David's eyes wandered to the watch worn on his wrist, the face of his classic Rolex, an heirloom from his late grandfather showed both hands pointing to 12am. Has he been there that long? David groaned but was relieved at the knowledge that his apartment was barely two blocks away. Umbrella in hand, he made his way down the desolate street.

The young doctor was silent in thought; ignoring the persistent voices from the sidewalk plexiglas billboards that came to life the movement he passed by. He has heard his fair share of propaganda disguised as ads from the Conversion Bureau as well as religious and often self righteous bullshit from the Human Liberation Front and their hippy counterparts, the I.S.H.A or better known as The International Human Survival Alliance. David scoffed, today has been pretty eventful and any effort to digest it might just give him heartburn.

With his mind somewhere between Jupiter and Mars in a manner of speaking, David suddenly found himself a good four inches shorter on his right side. His leather loafer now completely submerged in a deep puddle. "Oh GOD DAMMIT!" he cursed, lifting his foot out of the mucky rainwater. Those were his favorite pair of shoes and it sure cost a pretty penny too, he reached down in an effort to wipe the mud clinging to his shoes. "Can't I get a freaking break? I'm not asking for the world here you know just-"

"Help! Help us, please!"

The young man felt his eyes widen at the call, it came from the alleyway not too far from where he was. Without a second thought, took off down the rain drenched walkway as fast as he could in direction of the. As he got closer, his caught wind of several more voices, mostly male and definitely not friendly. Their cries as if egging someone or something on made him sick, drowning out the pleas of mercy and cries of pain. He slid to a stop at the entrance of the alleyway, with his heart racing and his breaths frantic, his hazel eyes widened at the sight before him.

"My turn!" cried a man, chuckling cynically as he twirled a baseball bat in his hand.

This was not happening, definitely not happening. David swore that this was a joke, a dream, anything, but this was not happening. There before his very eyes, he stared in complete disbelieve, at the very end of the dark, filthy alleyway were six men, all of different ages, one could be assumed as eighteen. They brandished each a baseball bat, a hockey stick, even a metal pole, the evil yet sinister smiles lay plastered on their faces. Their menacing eyes lay fixed on the very thing they had cowardly surrounded, David felt a chill run down his spine.

"Please, please just leave us alone…" she pleaded 

It was a filly, but she was not alone. She was on the ground, her lime green pelt smeared with mud and her cutie mark too stained to make out. Lying protectively over a brown colt, panting on the ground, blood streaked down his head from a horrible gash that David could only assume came from the blunt edge of one of those baseball bats.

"Sorry, we don't do requests, especially not from freaks!" said one of the men, laughing somewhat manically as he did.

"You're an abomination, a monster, and you know what we do to monsters now do you?" said the other, this one wearing a red baseball cap. 

The filly gritted his teeth, tears brimming in her eyes as if silently asking Why? Why would they do such a thing? They haven't done anything to these humans. "Please, let us go! I'll do anything, please…" she pleaded yet again.

"The only place you're going is the morgue freak" said the other man, his large beer belly almost spilling out from his overly tight jeans. 

Her tears spilled from her eyes only to be washed away by the rain. She knew that deep down inside that no one was going to come to her aid, they were Ponies, and their lives meant nothing to these two legged creatures. It was then; she felt a soft nuzzle on her neck as her peach orange eyes shifted down to the injured colt. "It's okay Jenna, I'm right here with you" he muttered.

The filly felt her lower lip tremble. "I know…" she said. David merely watched from the entrance of the alley, petrified by the whole ordeal. His mind was frantic, loss for options, loss for choices, everything was at a blank. Then, he felt a gasp escape him, his heart skipped a beat.

BAM! 

Small drips of blood splattered across the pavement as the baseball bat came in contact with the filly's head. She dropped lifelessly to the wet cement floor, her eyes half awake, the world was spinning, the pain throbbing at the back of her skull, possibly fractured from the initial impact. David was flabbergasted and in complete shock.

"Whoo wee! That was a good one!" cried one of the men. "Hey, before we up finish these freaks, why don't we take a souvenir" said the other as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small hunting knife. 

David felt the very warmth desert his body, all that was left was the bitter cold and the tight grip around his windpipe.

_Just walk away…  
><em>

This was not his fight, not his fight. Even if he did, it would be one against six; the odds are stacked against him. He had no intention of getting hurt over a bunch of unfortunate Ponies that should have stayed indoors. David cursed under his breath, why did they have to come outside? Why was he at the wrong place and the wrong time? Why? Why? Why?

_Walk away…  
><em>

David gritted his teeth as he turned away, taking a single step with every intention of leaving that place behind. "This here's gonna be my fourth Cutie Mark, well momma did tell me to get a hobby" the man said, getting on his knees as he twirled the knife in his hand.

_Walk away now, this would have all been a bad dream…  
><em>  
>"Don't touch her!" the colt cried, only to receive a hard kick to the stomach in retaliation. He coughed and choked, spitting some blood onto the concrete floor. "Shut yer yap monster, you're next in line" said the human in the red baseball cap. <p>

David shut his eyes and clenched his fists "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he said. However, call it fate, call it a twist of destiny, his eyes widened as his mind recalled the very words from earlier today.

_"I believe that every man has the right to believe what he wants to believe but when faced with a situation where he will be forced to make a decision that would challenge those self conceived beliefs, I believe he will follow his heart and do the right thing"_

_"I believe that the Ponies and human race could do without the idea of vigilantes, false prophets, or even saviors. What they need is a hero, someone who believes in a world without conflict, one who would give it his all to fight not just for the humans but for all Ponykind"_

_"And cous… I believe the world could really use one right about now"  
><em>  
>"We all have our crossroads David, life is but a journey filled with twists and turns. There is always an easy way, a crazy way and the right way. It is in the choices that we make that makes us…"<p>

"Human…" David's muttered silently. "I know Grandpa" he said as he dropped his umbrella to the ground, watching it drift away in the wind. His hand moved in the direction of his fedora before removing it, his hair now drenched in the pouring rain as it trickled down his face. Tossing it into the street, he reached back, pulling the hood of his coat over that of his head, his eyes now shrouded in the blackness. "Let's do this…" he said, removing his glasses from the bridge of his nose. 

The man's eyes widened as if in ecstasy, the half lidded eyes of the filly reflected silver blade of the knife. She felt so tired, tired of fighting it, Princess Celestia was right, these were vile creatures that know no mercy or compassion. She should have listened and stayed in Manehattan, now she will pay for her naivety. "I'm sorry Jonas…" she muttered weakly.

"Do it! I wanna hear her scream!" cried one of the men. The blade was about an inch from her flank when all of a sudden, they heard the sounds of rainwater splashing violently behind them which sounded more like heavy footsteps.

"What the heck?" said the man with the knife, his eyes looking up just in time to catch a young man sprinting down the alleyway, a leather suitcase clenched in his hand. 

The fat bearded man from before merely stared, half in confusion and bewilderment but when he realized he was standing directly in the path of the young man, it was too late. The young man swung his suitcase in his direction with all his might, the hard leather case hitting the man's chest at such a force, it knocked the air right out of his lungs. But by instinct, he caught the bag in his arms, clenched against his will as he tried to regain his composure. Unfortunately, the young man gave him no chance to do so.

His baby blue eyes widened as the young man leaped into the air, spinning mid flight, he landed a hard kick to the man's chest. The man chocked as the kick landed directly on his solar plexus, feeling his ribs crack upon impact. The blow was powerful enough to send him flying in to the air, his large heavy frame was like a cannonball as he was sent backwards. The man with the knife had only time to let out a short, shrill, girl-like squeal as the man came barreling into him, sending both men crashing into the hard brick wall at the end of the alley.

"Austin! Bubba!" one of the men cried out, his gaze now filled with rage as he turned his attention to the man in the hood, landing effortlessly on his two feet.

"You son of a bitch!" the man in the baseball cap snarled. 

David's eyes narrowed at the men before him. "Yah sure picked the wrong people to mess with" said the other.

"Let the Ponies go" said David, his voice deep and threatening.

"Oh, lookie what we have here boys, we got ourselves a hero" said one of them, looking a little younger than the others, David assumed he was eighteen.

"Hero huh? We've dealt with those sons of bitches before" said the other, up close; David realized the silver tooth on his bottom jaw. "Maybe this one just needs a lesson he won't forger. Don't worry, we're mighty good at teachin, we're so good we should start chargin" said the one with the single earring on his left ear.

"Bubba! Bubba, Jesus Christ Bubba!" cried the man with the knife. The large man, the one referred to as Bubba was bleeding furiously from his side, the hunting knife buried completely in the wound. He moaned and cried "Oh God, I'ma gonna die. I don't wanna die…"

"You won't Bubba, I promise. Oh God, we gotta get him to a doctor" the man known as Austin said frantically. David had the urge to help the man, the wound looked deep and if left untreated, the loss of blood would lead to shock or worse, infection, especially since they were in the alley.

"YOU!" David's attention snapped back to Austin, climbing to his feet as he grabbed a baseball bat from the man in the cap. "You did this to Bubba! I'ma kill you! I'ma KILL YOU GOOD!" he snarled. 

David stood his ground "You don't want to do this" said the young doctor in warning, his fists clenching at the sight of the approaching man.

"SHUT UP!" he cried as he lifted the bat, rushing close to the young man he took a full out swing. David ducked just in time, the hard wooden bat missing his forehead by near inches. 

His hazel eyes narrowed, in a blink of an eye, David retaliated, and his fist coming in contact with Austin's left cheek, the very impact knocking the very sense right out of the man. The man stumbled backwards, he felt the world starting to grow hazy and turbulent, and it was like taking the brunt of sledgehammer to the face. But that did little to stop the man, immediately he charged again, taking another swing at the young doctor. This time David was ready for him, catching the bat in his hand, he landed his fist right into the man's chin, sending his head backwards in a violent snapping motion. Gritting his teeth, he brought the bat right down to his knee, the sound of wood cracking and splintering echoed through the alley as the bat was snapped in half.

Austin was dazed, his lip was busted and bleeding, David dashed forward, his knuckles cracked as his hands curled into fists, with all his might, he slammed them into the man's face like the pistons of a car. One to his left cheek, one to his right, one to his chest then to his side, Austin felt like a punching bag. He tried to get in a few punches of his own, but David merely dodged or deflected them, returning punches twice as hard. His feet moved fast, as if he was dancing in the rain, with a snarl, David landed a hard uppercut to Austin's chin, yet again sending his head backward in a violent snapping motion. And for a grand finale, he landed a forward kick to the man's stomach.

POW!

The man could feel everything, maybe even his soul being shot out of his body as his very stomach caved in from the impact before violently tossed into the brick wall behind him. The others were dazed but upon seeing their fellow man sliding unconscious to the floor, they burst into a fit of rage. They came, baseball bat a swinging and whatever else they could find lying around the alley, David shifted into his stance, deflecting the first attack with two punches to the face, sending his stumbling backward with a kick to the chest. 

The other swung a hockey stick in his direction, the young man ducking, stepping as he landed a kick right into the teenager's face. He cried, his eyes shut from the pain coursing though his face. The one with the earring pulled out a butterfly knife, unfolding it almost flawlessly in his hand, he swung violently and frantically with every intention of slashing the young doctor to ribbons.

David dodged the best he could "Argh!" he cried, having the blade cut though his leather jacket and across his right arm. It was shallow; he paid no mind to it but more to the man who lunged forward, in hopes of running his blade right through him. David dodged to the side, his hand grabbing hold of the man's wrist before landing his hard fist into the man's side, an impact straight into the liver. 

The man chocked but before he could recover, the young doctor brought the man's elbow down on his knee. The sickening sound of his very arm snapping in two was followed by the long painful wail of the man. David gritted his teeth before landing the same knee into the man's stomach, knocking the air right out of him.

The man's arm now limp in his own, David tossed the knife in mid air before pulling the man in the direction of the dumpster, slapping his hand on the dumpster lid. As the blade fell back to the ground, David stuck out his hand, snatching it in mid air before driving the four inch blade into the man's palm, pinning him to the dumpster. "AAAARRRHHH!" the man wailed. "Stay here for a moment won't you?" David said cynically. The young doctor returned to the other three "COME ON!" he cried, challenging them who were now hesitant.

Suddenly, David felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. His eyes widened, the world had come to a stop. His eyes caught only shards of broken tempered glass, probably from a bottle whistling past him as he tumbled to the ground. He felt something warm running down the bridge of his nose, everything felt silent, even the sounds of the rain. His breaths grew weak as he was forced onto his feet by the two men and the teenager. David finally laid eyes on his attacker, it was Austin from before, battered and bruised as he tossed what was left of a broken Jack Daniels into the street.

"Hold him!" he snarled. David was mercilessly flung into the wall, the three of them pinning him tightly. Austin spat the blood from his mouth onto the ground. "You wanna be a hero, then I'ma gonna have you die like one!" he said. 

He then drove his fist into David's stomach. David's eyes widened, gasping as he spat involuntary from the impact of the punch. It has been a long time since he received such a blow and nothing prepared him for that. Austin grabbed a handful of David's hair, lifting his head up before slamming his fist into David's right cheek, then again into his left, then again and again. Blood splattered onto the floor with every blow, David's face now covered in bruises.

The young doctor was in pain, blood was everywhere, even from the gash from his forehead. Austin, feeling the young man has had enough, looked around for something else, his eyes settled on the metal pole from before. Reaching down, he grabbed hold of it, thunder roared loudly in the skies above.

David panted heavily, his eyes half lidded, the world felt as if it were spinning around in circles. As Austin approached him, the evil man smiled a truly sinister smile. "Boys, why don't we make a retard outta this one?" he said, the others merely returned that question with their own sinister smiles.

The young doctor felt powerless, this was it, he gambled and he loss. He thought he was strong enough, but he made a poor decision based on poor judgment. Now it was time to pay the Devil his due, David smiled weakly. At least he tried.

"You tried?..." 

David's eyes widened, was he that close to death already? "Remember the stories David, Arthas The Valiant…" David recalled his Grandfather's tale, of the brave warrior, bloodied, broken and bruised upon the battlefield. Upon the large armored man brandishing a sword, ready to cut our hero down, the hero merely smiled, even at the face of death. "Smiling at your demise Arthas?" asked the man.

"No…" The hero replied. I told you once before, didn't I? As long as courage continue to flow through my veins, as long I my soul remains untainted and my body unbroken…"

"Heaven help the poor bastard that stands in my way…" muttered David under his breath. His hazel eyes wandered to the two Ponies on the ground, the filly's orange eyes, though half lidded and barely conscious, it called out to him, asking him, almost pleading. "Save us, save us please…" David shook the daze from his eyes just Austin swung the metal rod in his direction. 

He cried at the top of his voice, dragging the man in the baseball cap with all his might, putting him in the direct path of the metal rod. Austin's eyes widened and so did the man, it was a little too late to stop. The sounds of a skull cracking upon impact as blood splattered over the wall, the light of life and consciousness fading from the man's eyes as he was sent to the ground from the impact of the metal rod with his bloodstained cap floating lifelessly to the rain drenched concrete. "Oh my gawd, KENNY!" Austin cried.

David snapped his attention to the man next to him, lounging forward he slammed his forehead into the man's nose, feeling it crush from the impact. The man cried in pain, David's hazel eyes shifting down to the hunting knife lay holstered at his belt. Now pissed drunk with rage, he reached for the blade, ripping it out from the leather sheathe, all five inches and as malicious as a cobra's fang. Without thinking twice, he buried the blade into the man's stomach. The man chocked, feeling five inches of cold hard steel slice right into his belly. David barred his teeth before ripping the blade out, blood splattering over the floor as he fell, clutching his wound as he did.

"Son of a bitch!" cursed Austin, taking another swing at the young doctor but David swung the bloody blade in the man's direction, a loud clank echoed through the alley as a spark came to life the moment the silver blade came In contact with the pole. In that short moment, David grabbed the pole tightly in his hand, giving it a hard push as the butt of the pole went slamming into Austin's nose. "ARGH!" he cried, letting go of the pole as he clutched his nose, falling to the ground as he did. "Son of a bwitch! He bwoke my noase! FARK!" 

David then turned his attention to the young teenager, literally petrified at the image of the demon before him. The hockey stick almost vibrating in his hand, a faint stench of urine became apparent, the boy was so scared that he peed himself.

Then suddenly, unable to contain himself any longer, he dropped the hockey stick bursting into tears. "Please… please, I don't wanna die. I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll never do it again, I swear!" the young man pleaded.

David's eyes remained as deadly as ever. "Go home kid, before I change my mind" he said. The young boy nodded before taking off down the street. "Whevere da heck do you shink you're goin! Get back ere, get ba-" Austin's words were cut short by a long horrendous cry from the bottom of his throat upon feeling cold hard steel buried in his thigh, thrown there by David a moment earlier. "AAAAARRRGH!" he screamed. The man pinned to the dumpster had managed to free himself, brandishing his bloody knife, he ran in David's direction, only to be met with the blunt end of the metal pole to his stomach.

Feeling the air knocked out of his body, stumbling backward as he dropped his knife to the ground. Spinning the metal rod in his hand almost like he would a sword, he took a nice swing to the man's face, feeling his jaw shatter upon impact, the very light snuffed from his eyes as he tumbled to the ground.

The young doctor shifted his attention back to Austin, attempting to crawl away, dragging his now limp leg on the ground. David walked ahead of him before mercilessly stomping his foot down on his fingers. "ARGHHHH!" Austin screamed.

"THAT! That is what pain feels like! You love pain, now you can have it, as much as you want!" David snarled, increasing the pressure of his foot on the man's fingers.

"Pwease! Pwease have mewcy!" Austin finally said, pleading through his busted nose, begging for the pain to stop. "MERCY? MERCY? Did you show THEM mercy you cock-sucking piece of SHIT!" yelled David at the top of his voice before slamming his foot into Austin's stomach, causing the man to choke and convulse.

"Pwease… have me awested, thow me in jail, I down't care. But pwlease, stop…" he said through his gasping breath. 

David's eyes narrowed, his grip tightened around the metal rod. "Arrested?... People get arrested… criminals get arrested… MEN get ARRESTED! No, people get arrested…" said the young doctor as he raised the metal rod into the air, Austin's eyes widened in fear.

"No! NO PWEASE!" he begged. "Animals get PUT DOWN!" David snarled as he brought the pole down on the man's head.

"STOP!" came a voice at the end of the alley. The rod stopping but an inch from the man's temple, with his eyes shut as tightly as ever, thinking the Devil had come for him. David shifted his gaze to the voice, it was the filly from before, leaning weakly on the colt from before.

"Please… please stop. No more…" she said weakly. David shifted his gaze back to the man "Remember this you son of a bitch, she, a PONY, is the only reason why you're still breathing…" he said, tossing the metal rod to the side, hearing the loud metal hit the concrete with a metallic clang but not before slamming his foot into Austin's face, knocking him out cold. 

David spat the blood from his mouth on the man as his rage began to subside, making his way to the injured ponies at the end of the alley. "Are you alright?" he asked. The colt nodded "We're a little banged up but we're okay…" he said.

"Thank you…" said the filly next to him. "You didn't have to… and yet you did. I'm sorry you got hurt because of us…" she said weakly. 

David smiled through his badly bruised face. "Don't sweat it, come on, let's get you two to a hospital" he said as he turned around making his way to the entrance of the alley with the two ponies trotting behind him. However, halfway out of the alley, he stopped, looking back on the carnage he had unleashed on those six men.

The young doctor shrugged, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a device, and tapped on the black screen as it came to life. The two Ponies paused in their tracks "Is there a problem?" the colt asked. David tapped on the screen "Just give me a moment…" he said before putting the device to his ear.

"911, what is your emergency?" came a voice from the device. "I'd like to report a fight, down Sixteenth Street down an alleyway, five men, all seriously wounded. Please send an ambulance as fast as you can" he said, fighting the urge to give a full out medical diagnostic by protocol.

"Very well sir, hold on and stay put, help is on its way" said the voice. "Please hurry" David said before hanging up. The filly smiled warmly "Even attacked viciously by your kind, instead of leaving them for dead, you chose to show them compassion" she said. 

David sighed, slipping the device back into his pocket. "Someone once told me, we're measured and judged by the choices that we make. But in the end, I'm only human" he said. "Now come on…" he said, leading the two ponies out of the alleyway.

"… the hospital isn't too far from here"

(To be continued…)


	3. Episode 3: Reasons Are My Own

_So give me __REASON__, to prove me __WRONG,__ to wash this __MEMORY__ clean, let the thoughts cross, the distance in your eyes, give me __REASON__, to fill this __HOLE__, ignite the space between, let it be enough to reach the __TRUTH__ that lies, across this __NEW DIVIDE__- __**New Divide, Linkin Park**__._

**The Conversion Bureau: Guardian Chronicles**

**Based on Blaze's Fan-fic The Conversion Bureau**

[**Tags**: Mild-Grim dark, Violence, Mild-Language, Adventure] 

**Episode 3: Reasons Are My Own**

"OW! OW! OW! YEOW!" the obnoxious screaming of the young doctor echoed loudly though the empty hallway. 

A hundred thugs kicking his ass would not amount to such agony, his hazel eyes were half lidded as he gritted his teeth. Where on earth did this woman get her medical training? Vietnam? Wherever it was, David would love to have a word with the lunatic that gave her the passing grade.

"Oh Jesus Christ David, stop being such a baby! I'm just applying the Nanozel and if you so much as fidget one more time, so help me God I will put you in a strait jacket!" said the woman before him, her hands holding onto his head ever so firmly. 

Her soft, almost angelic hands were most certainly not made for nurture or healing, at least those were the very thoughts going through the young doctor's mind. She held a metallic spray gun in her hand, the bright light from the hospital ceiling glistened of the chrome finish. She brushed aside his hair with an effort to get to the horrific gash on the back of his head.

"What's the damage doc?" David inquired, his eyes looking back with a sense of nervousness made apparent in his voice. 

His question was met with gaze caught somewhere between empathy and vexation, scoffing a little as if regretting the thug for not having put the young man out of his misery.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" David blurted in annoyance at the sound of the scoff.

"You'll live, now hold still, this might sting a little" she said, giving the device a shake or two before shoving the gun into the wound without any tender remorse. 

David swore he could have woken the entire hospital at that very moment but he bit down hard on his lip, muzzling himself but with rather poor effort. His fingernails dug so hard into the leather surface of the examiner's bed where he sat that he could have ripped it to pieces. A rather nasty odor caught between burnt flesh and plastic filled the air, followed by a chill, almost charring sensation coursing through David's scalp the moment the metallic device began injecting a thick transparent fluid over the surface of the gash.

"There, now that wasn't so bad now was it?" said the woman with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, resting the spray gun on the metallic tray next to her. 

The young doctor grumbled silently, mouthing her words in a childish attempt at mockery. His gaze shifted to the dim reflection in the clear plexiglass which separated the room from the hallway, proceeding to run his fingers nonchalantly over the band-aids plastered over his right cheek, his forehead and right across the bridge of his nose as if in reminisce.

His memories returned him to that dusky, lurid alley. The feeling of Austin's vicious fists striking blow after blow, the feeling of his knuckles coming in contact with his cheek as his neck snapped from side to side. The ghastly, disgorging feeling from his stomach caving from the impact as if his guts would tangle themselves in knots, to top that off would be the introduction of the cold hard surface of hardened glass to the back of his head. The young doctor should thank his lucky stars to the fact he was nowhere near a hospital bed having a respirator pumping air into his lungs.

"So, are you going to tell me, or do I have to ask?" 

His gaze shifted to the doctor from before who appeared to be busy stretching the latex gloves off her hands. If David had to guess, the woman who appeared draped in her standard issue lab coat worn over her business casual attire she was in her late forties. More precisely, she was Doctor Leslie, the Dean of the hospital where he worked, the one woman duly respected/feared by every being that so much as walks the very halls she governed.

David would not say she administered/ruled over the hospital with an iron fist but she always had this nasty compulsion to nitpick on the young doctor. As long as he could remember, through every exam, every diagnostic, ever surgery, every second of his every waking moment involved Leslie watching him like a hawk on a prey.

He had tried time and time again to make sense of it but found no comprehension to why she would shadow him at every twist and turn, especially back when he first started working in the establishment. She would scream, yell even go ballistic on him every time he made a mistake, aggressively correcting every error. David did not reject her efforts to point him in the right direction however at times he forced himself to beat down the urge to turn in his resignation letter and demanded a transfer.

The young doctor watched her nervously brush aside her long wavy auburn hair, her piercing, almost cold emerald green eyes looking right into his own. David swallowed hard, his hands clasped together as he twirled his thumbs, pondering on the right words to string together or risks having his balls being removed with a hack saw for his stupidity.

"Well, er… you see Dr Leslie, what happened was a series of rather complicated and unfortunate set of circumstances which inevitably led to…" stammered David, a cold sweat running down his neck.

"You decided to play hero and got your ass handed to you" Dr Leslie's words slashed right through his pathetic façade like a hot knife through butter. The woman folded her arms and narrowed her gaze. 

David shrugged, realizing the gig was up, shifted his eyes away from her. "Yes…" he said. At that moment very moment, David felt his entire head violently snap to the right. A hot burning, piercing sensation streaked across his left cheek in an impression of a ladies' palm.

Leslie stared, the flames of anger burned in her green eyes, ignoring the throbbing after feeling in her palm. "David, I have no idea how many shots you took at your cousins' place tonight, and frankly I don't WANT to know but what the God's name were you thinking!" she snarled.

David rubbed his cheek, the pain coursing through the left side of his face. Complete and utter shock had made him unable to gather his thoughts, his words for a simple apology let alone an argument.

"They were armed, dangerous and insane, the worst possible concoction for a human beings! You could have gotten yourself killed!" she said angrily.

"I had to…" said David, a sense of remorse in his eyes. Leslie scoffed, rolling her eyes in complete disbelieve, outraged by his reply.

"You had to? You had to, that is the best you can come up with? If you are trying to weasel your way out with a lie, the least you can do is put more eff-"

"I have said plenty of things before Dr Leslie, but lying is possibly the last thing on my mind right now" interrupted David, miffed by her statement.

"Then for God's sake explain to me the logic of going all Bruce Wayne on them instead of calling the authorities, you know like any sane person would have done!" she replied, her temper flaring.

"And then what! Just stand there and watch those shit licking bastards make winter boots out of them! It would have taken those cops five whole minutes to get there and if I hadn't-" David said, his voice bordering on anger.

"Watch your language young man, I will not have you speaking in such a manner, especially not in my hospital" Leslie interrupted sternly. 

David clenched his teeth, his fists beginning to curl. "You know what Dr Leslie. I couldn't care less of what you think. I did the one thing that any person with a real set of balls would have done, the right thing!" he said, hazel eyes narrowed in animosity.

"The right thing! The right thing, why you little-" said Leslie, her face contorting from her rather futile effort to keep her composure.

"And since when did you start caring! Who sold my freedom and made you my Lord and master! You're a woman who can walk out of a dying patient's room with a straight face and when I come walking through that door all busted up, you have the sudden urge to mommy me? You know what? You're a freaking hypocrite!" snarled David. 

That was the last straw, her eyes narrowed, her nostrils flared and in a heartbeat she raised her hand again ready to return five fingers worth for that impudent remark. David flinched at the very sight of her potentially harmful gesture, his hands flinging over his head as he braced for the impact, only to be met with none.

His hazel eyes shifted upwards to meet her own, realizing a glimmer of sadness within those emerald hues. Leslie lowered her hand, sighing as if someone had ran a blade right through her heart and David felt he may have taken a step too far with the harshness of his words.

"David, that…" she said suddenly, catching the young man's attention.

"That was the last thing Auron said to me before he left," she said, her gaze shifting away from the young man. 

David felt the raging fire within begin to dissipate, replaced with slow burning embers dimmed by the guilt that gripped at his heart. Auron, was her son, from what he could deduce and pieced together from the various stories and rumors exchanged as bridle table conversation, he was a young Marine who served in the United States Army.

Once a strapping, courageous and decorated soldier, Leslie never spoke much about him. The main reason being she was crushed by the fact he walked out on her to join the armed forces without her blessing. There was trifle to almost no news from the young man until about a year ago, when a mother's worst fear had been realized as she received news that her son had been killed on active duty. After the funeral, Leslie did not set foot anywhere near a ward or a patient for almost a month.

David shrugged at his ill conceived impressions. He had become stereotypically accustomed to labeling the older doctor as a heartless swine without a shred of conscience not to mention incapable of sensitivity or sympathy. He remembered how the hospital staff would constantly and maliciously speak about her, David has lost count of the amount of gossip exchanged behind these walls but none of them were ever of any decency.

"I'm sorry…" David said. It took a moment for the woman to regain her composure; she ran her fingers through her hair, forcing a rather dry chuckle. "You know, he was probably right" she said, moving away from the young doctor. 

She leaned her back again the medical cabinet, the cold soulless chill from the chrome surface crept through the surface of her skin through the likes of her clothing. "I was never truly there for him, all the long hours at the hospital, my husband away in some foreign land with a name I couldn't even pronounce. Even as a child, I always felt there was a divide growing between us. But there was something about him, sometime I failed well, refused to see"

David clasped his hands together, resting it on his lap.

"He had always wanted to be a hero, even when he was just a child he dreamt of following in his father's footsteps and joining the army. He would jump for joy every time one of those cheesy Chuck Norris flicks light up the holovision. Commandoes, guns, uniforms, the desire to defend the weak and punish the corrupt fascinated him to no end…" she said, smiling ever so weakly 

Leslie shrugged, "But when my husband was killed in Afganistan, I forbade Auron from pursuing his dream. He implored and pleaded but I was bent, a part of me hoped that he would understand and just forget about it. But my decision did nothing but widen rift between the both of us and typical of me to be so blinded by my commitment to my career that I couldn't foresee the consequences of my actions"

The young doctor was silent as a sense of remorse took expression on his face. It was then, Leslie's gaze shifted back to the young doctor, the same glint of sadness within those emerald hues.

"David, my harshness may have given you plenty of wrong impressions over the past few years and I apologize. But I see a lot of Auron in you, from your dedication, your courage, even your die-hard commitment to your beliefs mirrored him to the very core" she added, pausing for a moment as she choked a little on her words.

"But I didn't lose my son to the world David, no, I lost my son the moment he walked out of that door and it was due to my carelessness and indifference. If I would give anything to hold him in my arms once again and tell him how sorry I was and that I love him so" she said, her hand lifting to shroud her eyes from the brimming tears, biting hard on her lip.

"I understand Dr Leslie…" David said, his gaze rested gently upon the woman before him. 

Leslie took a deep breath, blinking the tears away from her redness in her eyes. "I've lost the people I loved because I lacked the courage to hold onto the things I should have cared about. And David, you've become such an important part of my life that I'd be damned if I'd lose you too" she said.

The young doctor gave a soft smile "Dr Leslie, your son and your husband were heroes. In a way, like my grandfather, I can only hope to live up to such a legacy. You should be proud them" he said.

The woman returned his words with a smile of her own. "I am, Heaven knows I am" she said. 

David nodded "I'm deeply sorry for what I said. But Dr Leslie, I may not be Auron but I deeply appreciate your concern for my well being. I have to agree…" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What I did was rather stupid…"

"But it was the right thing" Leslie said all of a sudden making David's eyes widened in surprise. 

Leslie shrugged as she tucked her hands into the pockets of her lab coat "You were right David, I was just too caught up in my emotions to admit it but you were right" she said, hues of bright emerald shifting to the glass wall to her right.

David raised a curious eyebrow before following suit and there behind the transparent surface he saw the filly and the colt from before. Their bodies though bandaged and mended, the eyes of the young lime green filly lit up the moment she caught sight of the young doctor, beaming brightly she waved her hoof back and forth. The brown colt smiled, nodding his head as a sign of acknowledgement and gratitude. The young doctor gave a hearty grin, lifting his hand in return.

Delia, the young nurse smiled warmly in his direction before signaling to the two Ponies to follow behind her. After all it was hospital protocol to run some final tests to ensure they were healthy enough to leave the hospital. He chuckled to himself, remembering her face stricken with horror the moment he walked through those glass doors looking like a hobo half beaten to death with a silliest of grins plastered on his own.

"They owe you their lives David, if you hadn't done what you did, I believe the consequences would have been truly horrific" Leslie added. David smirked mischievously at the mention of those words.

"Whoa, doc, are you getting soft on me? First the confession and now this?" he said.

"Don't get me wrong you snot nose brat, I still think you are a stupid dolt for having to resort to such a boorish decision" she snapped, her eyes narrowed for a brief moment making David cringe in regret for his tease. "But…" 

Leslie gave a soft smile "It was indeed the right thing, stupid, but right". David merely chuckled at her comment. "Besides, at least you didn't kill them" the doctor added all of a sudden.

Her words made the young doctor freeze, feeling the same chill surging down the entire length of his spine as if his blood had gone stone cold. Almost as if she expected such a reaction, Leslie shifted her gaze to the likes of David's hands. "I didn't want to raise this before, I realized your hands were trembling from the moment you walked in" she said.

David lifted his hands and sure enough, his very fingers were shaking, almost devoid of feeling. "Must probably be the adrenaline" he said with a nervous chuckle.

But he knew better, he remembers, he remembered everything. From the bone breaking blows, the feeling of a blade plunged into a man, slicing through flesh and bone. The smooth bumps of cold steel clutched within his hand and the flames of Hell that erupted within him, his baleful eyes looking down on a pathetic creature he no longer deemed human.

He remembered every detail from the sheer desire to bludgeon and batter, to hack, slice and fillet, to snuff the very light from its eyes and indulge in the ecstasy of satisfaction, knowing that justice has been served.

David wrapped his arms around him, clutching his leather coat tightly around him. "Is it just me, or has it gotten really cold in here? heh heh" he said, trying to force a laugh.

It was freezing in there, the cold sweat and the air-conditioning made his body shiver to the core. The image of dead men that lay before him looped in his mind, the warmth of blood trickling down the side of his face, his wide open eyes and a psychopathic grin that would match that of the Devil's own.

The rod was in his hand, he would have done it, he would have finished it, and there was no pause, no hesitation and not even a shred of remorse. His heart raced, his breaths quickened, he wanted them dead, he wanted them to pay for what they did and that was that.

"So… cold…" he muttered under his breath. It was then he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him in a warm embrace, holding him close to her body with such warmth it began to soothe his racing heart. "Sssh, it's okay" Leslie's voice brought a sense of comfort to the young doctor and little by little, he eased his grip on his coat. His eyes slipped to a close as he rested his forehead on the woman's shoulder.

"Leslie, I almost killed a man…" he muttered silently. "I know, but last I checked David, self defense is not murder" she said, running her fingers through his hair before looking gently into his eyes.

"You did what you had to do to survive and I believe anyone would have done the same" she said.

"He was down, helpless and venerable, he was begging for his life but I didn't care. I just wanted… I just wanted him to pay" the young doctor said, burying his face in his hand. 

Leslie shrugged, gently taking his hands in her own, caressing them gently "David, listen to me, you were angry and you know that anger will always lead to regret. But I believe that God was looking over you tonight, it takes a lot in a man to take a life of another but even more to make him stop,"

She smiled warmly before caressing his cheek with her right hand, looking warmly into his eyes. "You are not a killer David, you never were and I have faith that you never will be. We may not be perfect, we have our moments of weaknesses and the burning desire to surrender to temptation will always haunt us. All part of being human"

"Human…" David muttered, swearing he could hear it echo within the depths of his mind. The doctor patted him gently on his shoulder

"Yes, human. Anger may have possessed you at the end but it wasn't anger that made you march down that alley. It wasn't anger that drove you to take on those men well aware that the odds were stacked again you and it most certainly wasn't anger that saved those Ponies from a fate worse than death" said Leslie. 

A warm smile grew softly on her face. "It wasn't anger David, it was courage and it was in your courage that you found the strength to be more than you can be. Many years from now they will tell their foals, and their foals will tell their foals of the brave man, the brave human who risked everything to save them,"

David smiled softly in return as he leaned into the pleasantness of her touch. "Thank you Dr Leslie, I guess I needed to hear that" the young doctor said.

"Never forget, now if you would excuse me, I have to get this place cleaned up before the next shift. Honestly, next time you decide to get in a brawl be sure to call ahead, I have better things to do than to put you back together again," she said before returning to the medical cabinets behind her, returning some of the medical equipment to their rightful places. 

David chuckled at the fact that she was back to her old self in ten seconds flat. The young doctor stood to ponder on her words, a part of him remained in pure disbelieve that so much had happened in merely a few hours.

One moment he was caught in a heated debate regarding his personal perspectives and beliefs, lost in uncertainty and caught between an internal strife and the next thing he knew, he was in a fight for his life and for Ponies at that. Maybe Miguel was right after all, it certainly rose to question how much faith the man had placed on him, almost as if he knew all along what David would have done and all he needed was a little nudge.

"So am I to assume that you would be handing in your resignation letter tomorrow?" asked Dr Leslie. David's eyes snapped back to the doctor, widening in complete bewilderment for it had caught him completely off guard.

"Re… re… resignation? What? Why? Is it because of…? It can't be… Dr Leslie I…" David stammered nervously only to be hushed by the woman's chuckle.

"Relax, no, I am not firing you, just making my thoughts known" she said, turning to face the young doctor. David raised a curious eyebrow "I'm afraid I don't follow" he said.

"In addition to trembling like a leaf David, you have been fondling with something in your pocket for a good while now. If I had to guess, it would have to be the name card belonging to that of a Mr Estrada" she said. 

The young man's was surprised at her supposed assumption. "How did you-?" he asked, perplexed. "He called me several hours before arriving, quite the gentleman, polite and proper enough as to seek my permission before visiting my staff" she replied.

David raised a curious eyebrow "And you weren't curious at the very least?"

"I have to admit, I was more suspicious than curious. A man of such power strutting around a hospital is never a good sign but when I saw him walk out of your office his intentions became as clear as day. David, I will not try to deter your decision as I did Auron, but I will leave you with a word of advice" Leslie said, a sense of determination in her voice.

"You have done so much good behind these walls, as a doctor you've performed admirably above and beyond the call of duty. But maybe, just maybe, you can do so much more good out there" 

David listened attentively, a sense caught between admiration and respect resonated with every beat of his heart. "Dr Leslie, does that mean…" he asked.

The woman smiled, moving closer to him, she gave him a pat on his shoulder. "Go, I'll hold down the hospital in your place, I'll put in more hours, I'll chug down jugs of coffee, I'll do something but promise me that I'll never see you wheeled in through those glass doors in a body bag"

The young doctor breathed a sigh of relieve, his lips curling into a determined grin "Body bag? Just who do you think I am?" he said.

Leslie chuckled "Good, now go home and get some shut eye. You're going to need it, meanwhile I've got a hospital to run" said the doctor as she headed for the door. "And David…" she paused as the glass panel before her slid open.

David's attention shifted in her direction. "Don't ever think that your life is worth but a penny on the sidewalk. There will always be people who care about you" said Leslie, smiling one more time before making her way into the hallway.

The young man smiled softly at the thought, people who care about him? How could he be so foolish to believe that he had been alone all this time? Mikey? Delia? Leslie? They all had their concerns for his well being and he was too blinded by his misconceptions to see. Still, Leslie's words continue to play on his mind, playing back word by word brought a sense of easiness to his conflicting soul.

The young man reached into his pocket, removing the same name card he had received earlier today. It felt soggy and limp in his hand due to his little scuffle in the rain, but the name etched in silver were still as bright as day. Good? Was this Miguel's intention? David remained skeptical about his possible contributions to the organization, to V.A.N.G.A.R.D.

However, he had Leslie's blessing, he had lived up to Miguel's faith, and maybe they were right all along the time has come. David clutched the card tightly in his hand "Hero huh?" he said softly to himself.

"Alright people, here we are, the Conversion Bureau" said the bus driver as the large vehicle pulled up by the curb. The streets were bustling with the sounds of traffic. The loud voices filled the air with conversation, yelling even a hint of cursing between the drivers caught in frustration at the long queue before them. They grumbled, growled, roaring their electric engines in with such callow effort to make known their irritation, desperate to enter the compound as if their very lives depended on it 

A sea of people navigating their way through the stalled cars, each and every one of them hauled and hoisted luggage of different shapes and sizes all headed in the exact same direction, which was the capacious building on the far end of what appears to be a massive car park. It was immense; ten times the size of the hospital where he worked with added resemblance and the glass dome behind it was truly a sight to behold. Smiles, laughter, eyes wide open and their hands trembled with excitement from girls, boys, grown men and women even families, they were all looking forward to their new lives, their new beginning.

The young doctor stepped off the bus, still dressed in his white lab coat although this time well groomed and definitely well rested, a brown leather suitcase case clasped in his hand. His eyes squinted by a bit, before pushing up on his glasses before searching for his destination. It was no easy task, judging by from the lack of address conveniently missing from the card.

In the office, the man merely stated The Conversion Bureau, so here he was. His brown tie glided freely in the soft breeze as he made his way into the crowd, his ears could not help but tune to the bridle conversation exchanged in the background.

He derived the amount of mixed feeling from their words, having spoken of pegasi, unicorns, magic, how excited they were, what they hope to be after the ponification, some so much as expressed their suspicions, their uncertainties.

Details were not the young doctor's concern, their reasons and their perspectives were their own, and right now arriving at his destination outweighs all the rest. He brushed shoulders with one too many, the compound was crowded beyond belief, hundreds, maybe even a thousand people were here and the sun had only risen for several hours.

David shrugged, feeling suffocated in the crowd but just about then, eyes of bright hazel shifted to yet another building to the left of the compound bearing a peculiar resemblance to City Hall. He raised a curious eyebrow to the fact no one was headed in that direction, was it an administrative building? Or was it something so much more?

His attention caught sight of several armed personnel, dressed in full riot gear and automatic weapons clutched tightly within their hands making their rounds around the compound. Curious, very curious.

"Alright everyone, be careful and be conscious of the people around you at all times. We don't want anyone getting hurt now!" came a voice not too far from the young doctor. 

David shifted his attention to a young man also draped in riot gear however unlike the others he bore no firearm, only a nightstick that hung from his side.

The young doctor hurried to the guard "Excuse me, I have a question" he inquired. The guard however met his question nonchalantly "Yeah, yeah, the Centre is over there. Just keep moving" he said.

David was a little taken back by the man's reply "Sir, I'm not here for the camp. I'm here for-," However he was rudely interrupted yet again.

"I know you're here for a new life and all that shebang, sir I've heard it all before, the first building at the end of the line. You can't miss it now move along" said the guard before returning his attention to the crowd. 

The young doctor rolled his eyes in frustration, tapping the guard on his shoulder his eyes narrowed in an effort to show he meant business. "I'm here to see Mr Estrada" he said, his voice cold and direct.

The guard's eyes widened for a moment then all of a sudden, he chocked, a large stupid grin grew on his face as if he had just caught wind of the most ridiculous thing on the face of the earth. In a blink of an eye, he erupted in a hail of laughter "Hahahahaha! Mr, Mr, Es- hahahah! Oh my God, hahaha!"

David's face contorted, lost in confusion from the guard's reaction. "Hey Billy! You gotta hear this! This guy… this guy Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!" the guard laughed, suffocating himself with his own amusement as he called out to a nearby guard.

"What is it Ronald? Caught your weenie in the zippa gain?" asked the nearby guard.

"Hell no! This guy, he, he wants to see Mr Estrada!" the guard blurted out and suddenly, out of nowhere the other guard gave that exact stupid grin and immediately burst into fits of laughter. "HAHAHA! Holy shite! That's a good one! Hahahahah!" 

David was completely and utterly unamused by this juvenile prattle. Did he say something stupid or were they making a mockery out of him because they were bored to tears? His teeth grinded in irritation, his hands began curling into fists although he remained level headed enough to retain his composure.

"Excuse me, help me out here cause I'm a little lost but what exactly do you find so amusing?" he asked, trying so hard not to pelt these aggravating morons with every insult ever conceived. The guard took a moment to calm himself, wiping the tears from his eyes before addressing the young doctor.

"I don't know what you've been smoking man, but no one and I mean NO ONE gets in to see Mr Estrada. Just what were you thin-"the guard said, only to be cut off the moment David shoved Miguel's card in his face. 

Almost instantly, the very expression on his face warped into that of dread. His baby blue eyes widened, swallowing hard as he desperately loosened his collar. David shifted his gaze to his impudent friend in the back who apparently abandoned his comrade and retreated back to his duties in silent prayer that David was not the kind of man who would hold a grudge.

"My apologies, perhaps I wasn't clear the first time around. Please allow me to repeat myself, my name is David Stone, 'Doctor' David Stone and I am here to see Mr Estrada at his request… saavy?" David said, giving the guard a rather nasty glare.

"Oh, the… the… then why didn't you say so Mr, I mean Doctor Stone, please, follow me" the guard stammered, desperately trying to hide his blunder as he led the young man away from the crowd. 

The guard took him down a path, cutting through what appears to be a garden shrouded in the trees that grew overhead in the direction of the colossal building from before. The young man's hazel eyes studied his surroundings carefully, noticing a questionable amount of video cameras at every corner, directed at every crook and cranny.

David clutched his bag tightly, his muscles tensed in suspicion and possible paranoia, there should be a reason for all this security and a part of him wished he could remain oblivious to the obvious answer.

"We're here…" he said as they stopped at a small metal door located at the bottom of a large wall. David shifted his gaze upwards to the spikes and barb wire suspended twenty feet above ground, the place began to feel more and more like a prison of sorts. 

The guard knocked twice on the metal door, the metallic clanging echoed with every tap. No sooner, the intercom came to life.

"Yes?" came the voice, blurred and distorted by the intercom. "It's Ronald, I'm with Mr. Estrada's guest" he said, putting a strange emphasis on the word 'guest'. "One of them?" the intercom asked. "Positive" Ronald replied hesitantly. 

With a loud buzz, the creaking hinges could have made a man grit his teeth in agony as the door swung open. David's eyes narrowed suspiciously a little at the little exchange the guard had with his comrade on the other side of the intercom. One of them? What was that suppose to mean? Ronald stepped inside, signaling the young doctor to follow.

The young doctor nodded before following suit, his leather loafers touched the surface of asphalt on the other side of the wall, there he laid eyes on the building before him, and it certainly was larger up close.

"This way" Ronald said as he made his way toward the building. David's continued to follow the guard; it was not long before they arrived. Hazel hues shifted upwards, admiring the architecture done with the essence of an unusual mixture of baroque and modern influences. 

A monstrous door measuring twenty feet lay open before them, from the hinges to the plating were laid with solid gold. David's gaze settled upon the words carved in stone along the arch of the doorway.

"Candor dat viribus alas" David repeated to himself. "Know what that means?" Ronald said suddenly with a cheeky grin on his face, returning David's attention back to the man.

"It means-"

"Sincerity gives wings to strength" David answered, making the guard scowl in return, destroying his one attempt at showing off. David chuckled, "I took Latin for four years back in medical school" he said. 

Ronald gave a dry chuckle "Ah, a doctor. I see Mr Estrada got a smart one this time around. Let's just hope your brains rub off on the rest of them eh?" he said.

This time? Rest of them? It was no mystery that Miguel would have recruited others before him but contemplating on a number let alone their characters were possibly the last thing on his mind. V.A.N.G.A.R.D was a team shrouded in mystery and abstruseness, their purpose and their mission remained a conundrum to the outside world.

David has expressed the night before, he had merely the general idea pieced together vague information borne of rumors and loose sources of information. What was V.A.N.G.A.R.D? What did they do? The young doctor had a feeling he was about to find out.

The guard continued to lead the way, right through a massive hall, with ceilings that tower over the polished marble floor and the wooden walls carved from the finest of woods adorned the hallways. "Hey Genine" said Ronald, waving to an African American woman behind a reception desk, tapping feverishly on her computer stopping only for a moment to wave a hand in acknowledgement.

Their footsteps echoed through the hall, silence crept at every corner intense enough for even that of a pin drop to be heard from where they stood. David's eyes wandered from the paintings hanging idly on the walls, to the Latin inscriptions carved in solid gold mounted on the walls that adorned the hallways.

It certainly did not take them long before they arrived at the end of the hallway to a total of six elevators, three on each side. David paused, catching his reflection on the polished golden doors. The young doctor felt his grip tighten around the leather briefcase, for the first time feeling a sense of nervousness gripping at his gut.

With the sound of a bell echoed down the hallways as the golden doors slid open, revealing an interior laid with thick plexi glass on every side. David took a deep breath before stepping inside, though he paused when the guard did not.

"Aren't you-?" David asked. "I'm sorry Dr Stone, my jurisdiction only extends as far as this elevator. From here on out, you're on your own. By the way, Mr Estrada's office is on the seventh floor" he said. 

David nodded "By the way, thanks, Ronald isn't it?" the young doctor inquired. The guard smiled in return "Yes sir, looks like I'll be seeing you around. Good luck and Godspeed" he said as the doors slid to a close. "You're gonna need it".

The young doctor felt a lump in his throat, swallowing hard before shifting his gaze to the myriad of numbers on the side. "Good afternoon, welcome to the Conversion Bureau, my name is J.A.D.E, please speak your designated floor" came a voice from the control panel, making the young doctor jump for a moment.

"Oh, um, level seven… please" David answered. "Level seven, Director Estrada's office, affirmative" said the voice as the elevator began to descend. 

He felt unnerved at the creeping shadows within the small confines of the elevator, cast from the bright lights lighting the path on their downward cascade to the unknown. The farther they went, his uneasiness began to intensify and soon doubt began playing on his conscience and he knew it would only be time before he started second guessing his decisions.

Maybe it was all just a bad idea, maybe he should just quit while he was ahead and go back home, perhaps Leslie might consider giving him his job back, maybe-

Suddenly, the entire elevator illuminated with a bright light, chasing away the darkness and the shadows within. Turning around to the transparent plexiglass behind him, his eyes widened in awe. "What the…"

The young doctor was left speechless in awe, a large smile taking shape on his face. It was incredible, unbelievable, a massive citadel beneath The Conversion Bureau. No, this WAS the Conversion Bureau in all its glory. Hazel hues shifted from the bright ivory walls and polished walkways, humans, people on hovering platforms, Segways zipping through the busy lines on their way to their destination.

David had lost count of the amount of people walking the hallways, even the halls beneath his feet. People in lab coats, riot gear, he was at a complete loss for words. Never would he have conceived the picture of the Bureau as it was now. It was then, the elevator came to a stop, the doors sliding open behind him.

"Seventh floor, Director Estrada's office, thank you and have a pleasant day" said the voice. David nodded before leaving the elevator behind, finding himself on a small hallway, walls as white as ivory with a maroon carpet adorning the floor. He raised a curious eyebrow when he heard voices at the end of the hallway, behind two large doors made of solid oak.

"Why do you continue to side with those… things?" David's gaze began to narrow, allowing his curiosity to get the better of him, he quickened his pace in the direction of the doors, noticing one of them had been left slightly ajar.

"Those things are called Ponies Lady Bianca, and I implore you to address them as such" David immediately recognize Miguel's voice and another which was far less pleasing. 

It felt dry, cold and incredibly sinister, painting a rather menacing imagine in David's mind, his eyes narrowed a little more as he pressed his back against one of the doors in an attempt to getting a better idea of what was going on.

He heard the mystery person scoff "Listen to yourself, you've played patsy to them for so long you might as well be Celestia's pet" she added.

"I admit the Princess and I are on the best of terms, which is indeed far more than I can say for you. That little stunt you pulled off with her majesty, wasn't exactly the smartest" said Miguel

"I merely said what needed to be said, for millennia the human race had risen against all odds to become the prime being on planet once ravaged by uncultured savages and beasts. I will tell you now Miguel, I will not stand idly and watch as civilizations dwindle to nothingness" she said.

"What you did Bianca, was deliberately threaten and insulted the sovereign heads of Equestria like an uncultured terrorist. May I remind you that we, humans have been on thin ice with all of Ponykind. I have spent weeks, months trying to our mend political ties with the Royal house and salvage whatever good impression we may have left before and I most definitely shall not and will not tolerate a repeat performance!" Miguel said sternly. 

Bianca? That was definitely an unfamiliar name but David ignored delving deeper for the time being for he was more interested in the conversation at hand. He may not have seen her face but he already harbored an immediate sense of detestation judging by the tone of her voice not to mention her rather repugnant choices of words.

"You are as blind as you are foolish. Equestria is a place of untapped resources, lush forests, mountains, fertile land ready to be colonized and maybe even industrialized. But not every human desire to be turned into Pixar rejects to be allowed in" the woman added.

"THOSE were Equestria's conditions. Humans must be Ponified to be granted access for two very good reasons. One, because the magical barrier is toxic to humans, prolonged exposure will result in an unspeakable and agonizing end. Second of all, would be people like you" Miguel said.

"People like me Miguel?" she asked, taking apparent offence of the statement.

"I did not stutter when I said that, I said people like you. It is selfish, greed driven, money worshipping capitalists like you who has been directly responsible for the sorry state of the world today" Miguel snapped. David shook his fist silently in cheer.

"How DARE you! Do you have any idea who I-" she snarled

"I am well aware who you are, Lady Bianca Luchist Saltza, I know of your stature and I know of your wealth. I know of your present and I most definitely know of your past. A word of advice, I wouldn't flaunt that about with such pride if I were you" Miguel said, his voice cold and direct. 

The lady merely chuckled dryly "Now I see you for who you truly are Miguel. As I try to salvage the remnants of the human race, you seek to align yourself with the enemy. Tell me, how does it feel to betray your own race?" she inquired

There was a short silence in the room, the tension grew thick enough to slice with a knife and the young doctor grew uneasy. "Then allow me to answer your question with one of my own. Tell me Bianca, what concerns you more? Civilization fading into the sands of time, or is it the pain of watching your multimillion dollar empire go up in smoke?" asked Miguel.

"It must be gut wrenching, knowing that all your hard work and sacrifices had gone to waste and there is nothing you could do about it, but watch" Miguel said. David smirked, moving closer to the edge of the door, desperately trying to catch the woman's reply.

"Now you listen Miguel, and if I were you, I would heed my words well. The human race will continue, it will strive and it will survive and I intend to make sure of that. Even if I have to play judge, jury and executioner" she stated, her voice baneful and grim.

"Am I to assume that as a threat?" Miguel inquired his voice as cold and intimidating. 

She chuckled dryly yet again "Miguel, Miguel, you should know by now that I am not in the business of 'making' threats. Consider it a propitious advice" she added

"Then allow me to share with you some 'propitious' advice of my own. If you should do anything that would threaten the safety of Equestria and that of the United States of America, I will do everything in my power to take you down. You and your alleged compatriots will be tried for treason and I believe you know too well the fate which awaits those who would walk the path of Judas" Miguel said. 

David barely caught several words, something about treason and threats. Allowing his curiosity to get the better of him yet again, he leaned a little closer against the oak door only to hear the inevitable creaking that was soon to come. "Uh oh" he said, eyes wide open before the doors gave way.

"AIEEE!" the young man shrieked as he fell through the doorway, stumbling face first into the polished marble floor like a dimwitted klutz, catching the attention of both Miguel and the mystery woman.

"Dr Stone, so nice for you to join us" Miguel said, a sudden perkiness in his voice before reverting his attention to the woman before him. "My apologies, but I believe my ten o'clock is here. If you don't mind, perhaps you could show yourself out" he said. 

The woman's eyes narrowed in a look caught between disgust and anger. "This isn't over Miguel" she said.

Miguel clasped his hands together before resting his chin on the crevice of his knuckle. "For your sake, I hope it is. Good day Lady Bianca,"

The woman glared furiously at the man before making her way her way out, David finally had a figure to match that malicious voice from before. His hazel eyes caught a fair lady, brushing her her long chest length blond hair aside as she pushed up irritably on her rounded pair of glasses.

She was dressed in a beige uniform, possibly military with a long beige leather overcoat draped over her shoulders, quite unusual attire for a lady but the young doctor posed no question. As she approached the young man, she gave him a rather nasty and condescending glare before striding past him without so much as a second glance. David corrected his glasses before climbing to his feet before proceeding to straighten his white coat.

"I have to admit Dr Stone, my original expectation actually involved a few days, not several hours. Why the sudden change of mind?" Miguel asked from behind his large wooden desk.

David chuckled "Let's just say it was more a change of heart" he replied.

Miguel nodded "Uh huh, and I suppose the four men brutally assaulted, stabbed and bludgeoned in that dark alley had nothing to do with it. I would ask where and how had you acquired those injuries but that would be most redundant and time is a resource I cannot afford to squander" 

David swore he could have jumped right out of his skin at Miguel's comment. "How did you? How, when… why? And?"

"Calm yourself Dr Stone, I'm not here to have you arrested or read you your rights. Let's just say the only reason you're not behind bars as of now is because we take HLF assaults very seriously, and believe me, the NYPD are very, very grateful for this 'mysterious vigilante'" Miguel said, his fingers moving in gesture as he displayed a rather confident grin. 

David rested his hand on his chest in an effort to steady his racing heart. "You know, as much as you pride yourself on being in the know, I do not appreciate being spied upon" the young doctor, clearly unamused.

"We live in difficult times Dr Stone, I believe I said that before. Information allows us to remain a step ahead of criminals, anarchists, and supremacists. I do apologize for the constant surveillance, but I needed to know if I could trust you" Miguel said, his eyes retaining their serious glint from before. 

David wanted to retaliate to his statement but was halted by Miguel's words. "But you lived up to my faith and most importantly my expectations. I need not remind you that those Ponies owe you their lives, we will have them transported back to Equestria in due time and we will see to it that those 'fine gentlemen' receive their just rewards" he said.

The young man remained silent for a moment, his hands curled into fists as he addressed the man before him "Can I say something Mr Estrada?" he asked. Miguel raised an eyebrow "Please do Dr Stone" he replied.

"Let us get one thing straight here, it is you who came to me and not the other way around. As much as you believe in me, I still have my doubts" said David.

"Doubts?" Miguel inquired. "More like questions, like this place, V.A.N.G.A.R.D and everything else. Does the public know the Bureau has a high tech facility built right beneath their feet? Just what do you seek to gain from all of this?" David asked. 

Miguel merely smiled determinedly "I think you already know the answer to that question" he said. "Mr Estrada, please stop jumping to assum-," David said.

"Peace" interrupted Miguel. At that moment, all the words the young doctor had evaporated to nothing, once again he found himself at a rather verbal disadvantage. Realizing David was silent, the man continued.

"I know you have many questions Dr Stone, and believe me when I say no one understands that better than I do. When I first took over the Bureau, my directions and my consciences were unclear, my duties focused primarily on maintaining the peace between Ponies and the human race. Then came the HLF…" he said, his eyes bore a glint of dismay.

"I believe you remember the New York riot several months ago in front of the Brooklyn Conversion Centre don't you? Followed by the bombing of the one in San Francisco" Miguel inquired. 

David was silent in thought, remembering the details from the horrible events. A moment of lawlessness broke out into mass turmoil as the streets erupted in anarchy with supporters of the HLF storming the gates of the Bureau and the Conversion Centre.

They mauled and injured anyone they deemed a pony lover and took on S.W.A.T dressed in full riot gear without hesitation or doubt. It took three days before law enforcement finally suppressed the supposed uprising although found no tangible evidence linking the leader of the New York HLF chapter leader to the crime.

The bombing however was a little vaguer to the young man but he knew that the damage and casualties were colossal and horrendous all the same, both to humans and ponies. David shrugged, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Dr Stone, I have nothing against the human race. But I have seen humanity and the evil they have come to be and I will not lie to you when at times I find myself unable to comprehend, tolerate or even forgive. But I know there is more to mankind than this" he said, his gaze returning to that of the young doctor.

"We are capable of compassion, love and understanding. Though I have grown accustomed to the darker side of man and their fiendish nature, at times I find myself face to face with people who prove me wrong" said Miguel. "And pray tell, just where are these alleged people?" David inquired. 

Miguel smiled "Right next door" he said. David recalled the Conversion Centre from before, all those people, their smiles, joy, he remembered everything.

"I believe I have told you before, I dreamed of a world without conflict and the only way we can achieve that is to find peace between both our races. Ponification is all but an option, the rest is up to us" Miguel said. 

David remained just a little skeptical "And you expect the world to suddenly shed their hatred and embrace your ideas of peace and harmony overnight?" the young doctor asked.

Miguel chuckled softly. "If only the world were that simple. No, not entirely, but I believe that day will come eventually. Till then, both mankind and Ponykind will need someone to protect and defend them from those who would mean them harm. This is where we come in" he said.

"V.A.N.G.A.R.D, I know" David said half heartedly. Miguel gave a small determined grin "Tell you what Dr Stone…" he said. 

The man reached from behind his desk, removing what appears to be a black leather wallet of some kind. With a swift motion, he glided it over the smooth, polished surface of his table, coming to a stop barely an inch to the edge. The young doctor stared in bewilderment and confusion at the object before him. His eyebrow raised, he reached for the case as he cautiously proceeded to open it, exposing whatever it was on the inside.

David's eyes widened at the sight of a badge. He studied the identification card laminated behind a thin layer of plastic, bearing his photograph, his personal information with the words 'The Conversion Bureau' written in gold. The however bore a golden shield, the young doctor ran his fingers over the thin blue lines illuminated with an azure glow with within the crevices of the carvings before moving over to letters V.A.N.G.A.R.D borne with valor.

"Give yourself a week, one week. Get accustomed to the facility and familiarize yourself with your colleagues. You will be working very closely with them and from here on out, they will be with your friends, your allies, and most importantly, your family. Put your trust in them and they will never, ever let you down" said Miguel

"However, by then, if you still believe the Bureau isn't for you, that V.A.N.G.A.R.D is not and will never be your calling, all you have to do is turn in your badge and walk right out that front door. That is my solemn promise to you" he added. 

David closed the black wallet-like case before removing it from the surface of the table. He nodded to himself as if in thought, clutching it firmly in his hand before shifting his gaze to the man before him. "No questions asked?" he asked.

Miguel smiled in assurance "No questions asked. Well, if everything has been made clear and there is nothing left to be rectified, you may report to the fifth floor" he said.

The young doctor nodded yet again, picking up his leather suitcase from the floor before making his way to the doorway. However he stopped for a brief moment, shifting back to Miguel as if he had just remembered something he had been dying to ask. "One more thing Mr Estrada" David said.

Miguel raised his eyebrow, his attention returned to the young doctor. "Yes, Dr Stone?" he asked. "It has been weighing on my mind for a good while now but back in my office you said I came at a rather high recommendation. I would like to know who-" said David.

"That… would be me" came a rather familiar voice. 

Immediately, David's blood went stone cold, petrified with the same exact tingle running down the entire length of his spine. "I know that voice" he said, immediately shifting his gaze to the person behind him.

"Hello David, it's been a while"

(To be continued…)


	4. Episode 4: VANGARD

_STEEL__ unload, final __BLOW__, we the __ANIMALS__ take __CONTROL__, hear us now, clear and true__, WRETCHES__ and __KINGS__ we come for __YOU__. __STEEL__ unload , fire __BLOW__, filthy __ANIMALS__ , beat them __LOW__, skin and bone, black and blue, no more this __SUN__ shall beat onto __YOU__- Wretches and Kings, Linkin Park_

**The Conversion Bureau: Guardian Chronicles**

**Based on Blaze's Fan-fic The Conversion Bureau**

[**Tags**: Mild-Grim dark, Violence, Mild-Language, Adventure]

**Episode 4: V.A.N.G.A.R.D**

"Daniela?"

The name escaped his lips the moment his bright hazel eyes caught sight of the young lady. For a moment the young doctor was left speechless, studying every inch of her as if she were the last woman on earth. The dauntless young lady leaned her shoulder against the wooden door, donned in her jet black tank top with a boldness of short leather jacket worn over it matching her tight fitting beige cargo denim pants and her khaki leather boots.

An ebon USP holster was fastened around her shoulders with a gun fitted firmly within it. He could not put his finger on the make or model but then again he was never the gun enthusiasts, even with half his family having served in the United States Army.

She merely stood there, staring through her bistre toned hair slightly longer than her shoulder, a glint of interest in her amber eyes with the same equivalence to the young man. The corner of her mouth quirked upwards as if amused by David's bewildered expression.

"Long time no see… cous," she said.

Daniela Stone, yet another one of David's cousins. Even though she was a year older than he was, it hard to believe how much she has grown over the years, how much they both had grown since the days of their childhood summers spent together on their Grandfather's vineyard down in California.

"Dani, wow, it has been a long time. You look… good," David said, a sense of awkwardness in his voice.

"Good? Is that you've got to say? I haven't seen you since Grandpa's funeral and all you have for me is that I look good?" she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She lifted herself off the wooden door before tucking her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket.

The young doctor nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Well it's been five years and all and… HEY WAIT A MINUTE! What the heck am I saying? What the HELL are you doing here! Where have you been!" cried David all of a sudden.

Dani smirked "Now THAT sounds more like the David I used to know. How's Mikey? A little pony told me that he was in town," she said.

"Don't try to change the subject Dani! You still haven't answered my question-," David said, though his words came to a halt the moment he felt a hand resting gently on his shoulder.

"I believe, I have the answer that. Dr Stone, allow me to formally introduce Lieutenant Commander Daniela Stone, she is head of V.A.N.G.A.R.D and therefore your acting and commanding officer" said Miguel

David swore he felt his jaw hit the polished marble floor in complete disbelieve the moment he heard the man mentioned 'Commanding Officer'. There were no words, no plausible sentences, all he could only stare bug-eyed at the young lady now smiling smugly in return as he resisted the urge to blubber like a senseless idiot.

"What, who, how… huuuuuuuuhhhh?" His face contorted as he stared completely flabbergasted by the whole situation. Daniela let out a hearty laugh, stepping closer toward her younger cousin.

"What? Think you were the only one in the family blazin trails? Sorry to burst your bubble cous, but I've been pretty busy myself," she said, removing her right hand from her pocket and ruffled his hair playfully. However David immediately swatted her hand away in annoyance.

"Stop that! I'm not five anymore you know!"

"Aww, ain't that cute. Ole Davy's thinks he's all grown up," teased the young lady, smirking in pure amusement.

David shot her a rather nasty glare, feeling his teeth grinding in pure exasperation as he desperately fought back the sheer desire to wring her darling neck, even though, No, especially since they were related. She always had this nasty habit of patronizing him in public ever since they were children, always proclaiming that she was older and better than him in more ways than one. She may have grown, but she was still the same ole Dani, the same obnoxious, insufferable, rott-

"ECKH HEM!" Miguel cleared his throat, loudly and intentionally enough to catch their attention. 

"Well Dr Stone, I see that you have both been properly acquainted, I will leave you two to your duties. Now if you would excuse me, I have a rendezvous with Mr. Gunn which I have every intention of keeping," said the man before making his way back to his desk before removing his grey overcoat hanging idly from the back of his chair.

David cocked an eyebrow at the mention of the name 'Gunn' although he made no obvious intention on prying any deeper. He pondered on the possibilities of it having any relations to a Mr. Richard Gunn, another notable yet controversial name making the headlines of every single newspaper in the Big Apple a little too often for comfort.

"Anythin else I can do you for sir?" Dani enquired, her eyes meeting with Miguel's own firmly like a soldier would a superior officer.

"Just one, be sure to give Dr. Stone the grand tour and once you are done please show him to his quarters," said Miguel, slipping an arm into his coat.

The young doctor was caught off guard yet again. "Qu-qua- quarters? Quarters as in lodging… ac- accommodation? ROOM? You, you mean I'm going to have to LIVE here?" he asked in disbelieve.

Miguel merely blinked absent mindedly, his face caught in surprise although he was quick to realize the young doctor had not been formally briefed.

"Oh, right. My apologies Dr. Stone but all V.A.N.G.U.A.R.D agents are required to be on call twenty four seven which inevitably translates to you having to be on Bureau grounds at all time" said the man.

That certainly came as an unpleasant surprise to the young doctor. "But what of my place? My computer, my books, my… my things! What is to be-"

"Rest your worries. We are currently moving all your belongings as we speak. They should be here ready for unpacking by day's end," said Miguel as he straightened his coat.

"Unpacking? You mean you had your people BREAK into my place! That's against the law and I have my rights!"

"Breaking and entering is the work of thugs and thieves. We have the necessary paperwork as well as your landlord's consent so I believe we are operating within the legal boundaries," said Miguel, a hint of smugness in his voice.

"Le… legal boundaries! Now see here you-"David raised his voice, only to be predictably ignored by the man yet again who turned to face the young lady beside him.

The young doctor swore if he had to put up with anymore of this farce he was going to explode.

"Well Lieutenant, the torch is now your hands. You know what to do from here on out and please tell the rest to be on their best behavior this time around. I do not want them intimidating the poor man,"

Others? Oh right, he was not the only one now was he? There were others before him recruited into V.A.N.G.A.R.D. The young doctor swallowed hard at the man's words, unintentionally allowing his imagination to run wild as it painted a picture of a shady dark tavern inhabited by the meanest, nastiest scum born from the bowels of this world.

"Don't you worry sir, I told Dempsey that I'd personally chop his balls off if he pulled another stunt like that," Dani said with a rather intimidating smirk.

"Do what you have to do Lieutenant, remember that I am counting on you," he said taking a moment to fix the crimson scarf around his neck.

"Now if you would excuse me, I take my leave. Good day Lieutenant, Dr Stone,"

Almost by hard-coded instinct, Dani stood at attention and gave him a respectable salute while David merely nodded in acknowledgement. For a brief moment, their eyes met and David noticed the edge of his lip lift in a soft smile as if wishing the young man luck as he turned to leave through the doorway.

The young doctor felt his spirits lift ever so slightly only to be abruptly smacked back down by hard slap to the shoulder. His face grimaced comically, his teeth gritting hard and his fingers clenched from the piercing pain and once again he found himself desperately fighting back the urge to hurt someone very badly in retaliation.

"HOLYMUTTHEROFABRAHAMLINCOLN'SHORSE!"

"Well you heard the man! I think we're done wastin time, let's go give you that 'grand tour' shall we?" Dani said with a large grin.

David grumbled to himself, his teeth grinding in pure aggravation. Why does he have the feeling he was already regretting this?

"Alright, I'ma gonna keep it short and simple. There're a couple of things you gotta know, first things first, remember to always keep your badge on you at all times. As you can tell by now, security's a major priority here.

"The mess hall is on level one, there's where you grab your grub. The briefin room is on level five, roll call's at o seven hundred hours every day save for Sundays and…"

Young doctor's attention had failed him for a good while now and for good reason too, being briefed about rules and protocol was mere humdrum compared to this place. As they paced their way down the crowded passageway his hazel eyes compulsively studied every inch, every corner of it. First thing he noticed were the burnished ivory walls lined with electronic lights glowing in a smooth azure tint.

Next were the ebon tiles on floors were glossed and polished struck his fancy with occasional lights that marked certain pathways for walking and a separate lane for electric carts. David also fancied a peek through the transparent Plexiglas the moment they passed what appeared to be a laboratory of some sort. A myriad of various graphs and charts danced across the glass with people on the other side in apparent discussion.

"Oh sorry," came an apology the moment David suddenly felt a shoulder bump into his own. The young man waved nervously, carelessly cuddling an armful of files as he paced hastily down the hallway.

It was amazing how many humans, people were here. There were dozens of them and all in a variety of different uniforms. It was an uncommon mixture of lab coats and tactical gear although he was attentive enough to catch abbreviations such as S.W.O.R.D and H.A.V.O.K stitched above their emblems. Could there by other teams or divisions in the Bureau?

Heck, as of now there was little that could possibly surprise him, not even if they had a big red devil of some sort locked away in a vault somewhere that only comes out at night to hunt monsters. Then from out of nowhere, he felt slap to the back of his head so hard he swore his eyeballs could had popped out.

"HEY! Are you listening!" Dani snapped.

"Yeow! Would you PEH-LEASE cut that out! You know I HATE it when you do that!" David snapped in return as he rubbed the back of his head.

"If you would pull your head out of the clouds and pay attention, maybe I won't have to now do I? Seriously, you haven't changed a bit,"

"Well, look who's talking? What happened to you anyways, last I heard you were trying out for the US Army Rangers, how did you end up here?"

"I was and I got in too but a lot can and has happened in five long years Davy and you know what, I hadn't received a single email from you.

"I was left wondering what had become of you and Mikey," she said as she tucked her hands into her pocket.

David shrugged "I admit we pretty much drifted apart after grandpa came to pass. With you following in Grandpa's footsteps, Mikey going off to France and me headed for Harvard," David said as he folded his arms. "But…"

The young lady shifted her attention to her younger cousin which apparently gave her a warm smile. "It doesn't mean we can't start over now, we're family after all. Sides, we owe grandpa that much,"

Dani chuckled softly "Good point. Well, if you have to know, I spent a year or so down in Fort Benning, Georgia. It was hard but I worked my ass up to the rank of Lieutenant. Then one fine day, Col. Estrada decided to pay us a visit, said he was lookin for a few good men to join the Bureau.

"Makin the cut lasted for a good three months and honestly it was the closest I've ever come to quittin and you know I don't quit easy," said Dani.

"Sounds like Hell"

Dani smirked "Heh, you wouldn't have lasted a day. Fact, close to a hundred dropped out after the first day alone. More so in the comin weeks but in the end only three made the cut, me included. Course, it was only later I found out we've been recruited for V.A.N.G.A.R.D,"

David chuckled. "And let me guess, you couldn't tell your family about it because if you did they would probably charge you with treason, erase your existance and throw you in some secret prison for life?" he said with a laugh.

Dani rolled her eyes in her cousin's direction, glaring as she did. David's eyes widened as he chuckled meekly "Oh…"

"I don't know how much you know about V.A.N.G.A.R.D cous but we weren't officially sanctioned by the United States government till recently. When I first got here, we were given strict and specific orders to remain anonymous at all cost. In other words, we were supposed to be ghosts,"

"So you operate from the shadows but why the sudden change? Is it because of the HLF? I know things have been growing from bad to worse but come on, all this…" David said as he gestured at the facility.

"…for a bunch of rednecks, trailer trash and religious, humanist psychos? Even you have to admit it's a little over the top,"

Her sudden silence, No, more the hesitant glint her eyes made David cock an eyebrow, however he was so focused on his cousin that the knowledge that he was still walking completely slipped his mind.

"POUGH!"

David's face contorted the moment he found himself absent mindedly walking face first into a large object standing directly in his path.

"Hey, I'm walking here!" David snarled as he stumbled back a couple of steps, fixing his glasses angrily.

The young doctor then caught sight of large cylindrical container of some kind mounted on a pint-sized four wheeled vehicle. A closer look made him realize the automated locks which bolted the thing together leading to a small device one would deduce to be a security terminal. What was in that thing? David was curious to say the least.

"SHIT, CRAP!" said a frantic voice from behind the container. It was a young man, dressed in the exact same lab coat bearing the abbreviation S.W.O.R.D. David cocked an eyebrow, noticing the rainbow colored lightning bolt pin he wore on his collar.

He fumbled off the vehicle as he nervously made his way to the young doctor, stumbling to fix his glasses at the same time trying to keep his balance on his own two feet. The young doctor merely watched half lost in confusion as the young man stopped next to the container, desperately checking it for even the slightest damage.

"Ohmigodohmigodohmigodohmigod, I probably broke something, I'm so gonna get fired for this! My life is ruineeeedddd!" he said hysterically.

"Yeah… I'm fine too by the way," David said, realizing he had been ignored yet again.

"BRYAN!" Dani snapped, immediately causing the young man to jump at the sound of her voice, his face suddenly stricken in absolute horror.

"Dani! Oh my GOD it's you! Now I'm REALLY GONNA GET FIRED! Oh GOD WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO!" Bryan cried.

David held back a snicker "Famous much?" he said with a mischievous grin.

"Shut up," she said with a glare before making his way to the young man, forcefully grabbing him by his collar. "BRYAN! GET A GRIP!" she yelled into his face as she shook him violently.

The shaken young cried and mumbled a load of gibberish along with random pouts of Chinese, Japanese and probably some Portuguese. The young doctor merely shook his head, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose paced toward the black container.

His eyes squinted a little, taking a closer look at the monitor while he tried desperately to drown out the incessant annoying whining coupled with the growls of a female mountain gorilla in the background.

He then smirked to himself "I knew it, a complex hexa decimal tri-code system, now that's what I call old school. But…" he said as he stretched his fingers. "… let's see if I can beat my old record," he said with a soft snicker.

"How many times have I told you to watch where you're goin! Do I have to break your face in AGAIN!" Dani snarled, glaring into the young man's eyes with the fires of the netherworld blazing in her eyes. Her fingers gripping his coat with such fury that Bryan swore she was going to rip it to shreds.

"Aaaaahhhh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Did I say I was sorry? Please don't hurt me! For the love of GOD don't hurt me!"

"Lock Disengage," a digitized voice resonated from the black case as hues of amber and baby blue shifted in the direction to the container.

The metal locks and rotating knobs began to shift and unbolt accompanied by the soft mechanical grinding of shifting gears and brief hisses of steam.

"DAMN! Is this really high security of am I just THAT good!" David boasted.

"ARGH! What the heck do you think you're doing!" Bryan cried hysterically before prying himself from Dani's vice-like grip as he hurried to the container, pushing the young doctor out of the way. 

"You do not have the authority to open this! E-Even I don't have the authority to open this! Oh God, I'm so dead!" he exclaimed "Wait! Wait! Maybe I can fix this! Yes, fix it, fixxxx it! Work you piece of trash!" he cried, slamming his fist on the monitor.

Dani stared, completely bewildered. "How did you do that?"

"Well it wasn't hard, just a couple of codes here, a couple of codes there, easy stuff," said David.

"You've just unlocked a Level Nine containment unit, only two people in this whole facility are capable of doing that that and they use specialized unforgeable keys. You hacked it in less than twenty seconds,"

David pushed up on his glasses, smirking as he did. "Hey, everyone's got a hobby or two. Mine just happens to be a tad bit more interesting,"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no THIS IS BAD, BAD, BAD!" the young man cried, pulling frantically at his hair. The case had begun to unravel itself, mechanical parts shifting into place as the shutters begun open following the cylindrical path of the case before revealing what appears to be yet another case, however this one was made of glass.

"What in blazes?" David said, leaning in for a closer look.

It was an azure spherical gem about the size of an average jawbreaker nestling comfortably on a custom made royal red cushion. David scratched his head perplexed, a gem? Why would they have a Level Nine containment unit for a mere gem?

"A rock? That's what all the fuss is about?" Dani asked, obviously disappointed by the content. Bryan let out an overly dramatic gasp the moment he heard the word "R-Ro-ROCK!"

The young man marched up to Dani, finger in the air and nostrils flaring. "Preposterous! Outrageous! How DARE you compare it to mere GRAVEL! It's unacceptable! Incomprehensible! In- AAAAHH!" he cried in pain the moment Dani violently grabbed hold of his finger and twisted it mercilessly.

"What'd I say bout throwin one of your egg headed hissy fits again?" she said.

Bryan's face grimaced from the pain as he forced himself to look at the crazy devil woman. "To not to?"

"Ah, the boy learns," said Dani, letting go of the young man's finger. Bryan cringed as he cradled his aching finger in his hand.

"Bryan…" David said, catching the young man's attention. "Care to tell us what exactly this is?" inquired.

David swore the young man would have just toppled over with the sheer excitement in his eyes. He hastily fixed his coat and straightened his tie, brushing his brown hair to the back in an attempt to regain his highly educated appearance.

"Fascinating isn't it? It was sent here from Equestria this morning. Princess Celestia had requested S.W.O.R.D to run some tests on it," said Bryan.

David raised a baffled eyebrow before shifting his hazel eyes to the young man. It had always been a self conceived perspective of the young doctor that the Royal House was not too keen on offering much trust to the humans let alone artifacts of potential power. Especially since he was willing to bet Celestia herself knows that it was human nature to convert anything if not everything into weapons of mass destruction.

"Princess Celestia? That's strange, why would the Princess request the Bureau to run tests on Equestrian artifacts?" Dani inquired for she was just as perplexed as her cousin. "What exactly does it do?"

"Well that's the thing, we don't know and neither does the Princess," said Bryan. "But what we do know is that early scans had detected hits of some unknown energy within the core and it was fluctuating off the scale!

"With some tests and some luck, we may figure out its purpose and I know it's gonna be SOOOO AWESOME!" he said as giddy as overexcited fan girl upon meeting her one true idol as he cupped his face in his hands.

Almost without warning, Dani shot him a nasty glare and even before the young man had time to so much as cringe, she slapped him hard across the face. His entire head was sent snapping to the left with his face distorting comically from the violent smack.

"Don't…ever… do that again," she said.

"Whaat? I thought it made me sound twenty perc-" Bryan said, massaging his cheek in an effort to soothe the stinging.

"If you so much as FINISH that sentence, so help me GOD I'll KICK YOUR ASS!" Dani snarled, grabbing his collar violently before pulling her right fist to the back.

"Aaaaaaahhh! Not the face!"

David shrugged, rolling his hazel eyes at the incessant yet pointless commotion. The young doctor pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose while he moved a little closer toward to the case, squinting for a better view of the orb. The strangest most peculiar feeling coursed through his body, almost like a familiar feeling of déjà vu nagging at the back of his head the moment he laid eyes on it and yet he found no fathomable recollection.

What was this thing? Why does it intrigue him so? Closer, just a little more, he could almost feel the coldness of the translucent glass on the tip of his nose when all of a sudden the orb erupted in a flash of blue light.

"GUH! WHAT THE-!" he cried, his arms waving frantically in the air as he stumbled backwards. His eyes widened the moment his heart took off at the speed of light.

Both Dani and Bryan snapped their attention to the young doctor, once again caught in confusion. David panted, once again downright refusing the urge to bumble like a mindless idiot. What just happened? He found no rational answer, no words, and no comprehension to what had just happened.

"Di-di-did you see that! Tell me you saw that!" David cried, pointing deliriously. They shifted their half confused gaze at the glass case, only to find nothing suspicious or out of the ordinary.

"Okay, I give, what am I suppose to be lookin at?" Dani asked, raising her eyebrow in confusion.

"The ORB! –it-IT GLOWED! Didn't you see the blue flash!" David cried

"Flashed? Preposterous, it has never reacted in such a manner before. Are you certain you weren't imagining it?" Bryan said, a rather cheeky smirk plastered on his face.

"I swear! I'm not crazy!" David exclaimed.

The young doctor proceeded to look around, frantically looking for someone, anyone in the busy hallway that could have been seen what he saw. However, one by one they passed him with raised eyebrows and silent thoughts to what could possibly be wrong with him for striking up such a commotion.

"Pfft! Really now, Dani your cousin's a real specimen. Are you sure he hasn't completely checked out up there?" Bryan asked in a rather nervy tone.

David's eyes narrowed in irritation, finally understanding his cousin's never ending urge to kick the young man's face in simply just to wipe that smugness off his face for good. However the young lady shot Bryan possibly the nastiest glare ever conceived, her grip tightened around his collar as she dragged him closer to her face. Immediately, all that smugness vanished without a trace, only to be replaced with that of true terror.

"Oh, you did NOT just get sassy with me," she said "And what was that you said about my cousin?"

"No! No, nothing! I swear, it was just a joke! You know me," he stammered, putting on the silliest of grins in an effort to soothe the savage beast before him.

"You know maybe I should pay nice visit your room again. Frankly, I just adore your little 'collection', especially that one with the long green hair. Tsk, tsk it would be most unfortunate to see her in pieces!"

"NO! NO! Not my limited edition Hatsune Miku figurine! Anything but that! It's one of only ten! It cost me three months salary!" Bryan cried frantically.

The Devil's grin grew on the face of the young lady, causing the young man to shriek in fear. "Tell me, is this the face of someone who looks like she gives a fu-!"

"Dani!" said David. "Leave the poor animal alone, I believe you've made your point,"

She pouted nonchalantly, half caught in disappointment. "Good news, it's your lucky day," she said before releasing the Bryan.

The young man was so scared his knees gave way causing him to fall over on his behind, staring wide eyed at the young lady while she made her way in the direction of her cousin.

"Come on," she said, tapping on David's shoulder.

The young doctor gave Bryan a simple salute as if to say 'see you later' before turning to follow the young lady. It took a full out minute before the young man stumbled to his feet, throwing a silent tantrum while mouthing the word 'B-I-T-C-H' over and over again to Dani's back, knowing well enough he was headed for a nice ass kicking if she would turn around.

"Sheesh, you know I used to take lunch money from whiny little creeps like him," said Dani.

"You're not a very nice person, you know that? " David said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Pfft! And here I thought you knew me better than that. By the way, care to tell me what all that hoo-ha was about?" she asked, shifting her gaze to the young doctor.

David shrugged. "I know I'm not crazy Dani and I'm pretty certain I didn't imagine it. That orb, that thing flashed before my eyes and there's something else…"

"What? What is it?"

"It just felt so familiar somehow. It's almost as if I've seen it somewhere before but I just can't quite put my finger on it,"

"Hhm…" The young lady mumbled, shifted her hands to the back of her head, cradling it while she stared at the ivory ceiling above them.

"You know what, it's probably nothing," David said. "Maybe all that overtime at the hospital is finally getting to me" he said, forcing a chuckle.

Dani shifted her gaze to him, somehow feeling unconvinced by his statement although she prevented herself nosing herself into his thoughts. "Well, if you say so cous. But you know, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you," she said with an assuring smile.

David smiled warmly "Thanks cous"

The young doctor knew it was a blatant lie but it would have to suffice for now. It was hard enough trying to convince himself that what he saw was real and not a symptom of fatigue madness, convincing someone else was near impossible.

Questions, questions and more questions began clouding his mind, all which came without answers. Everything was an enigma, this facility, that peculiar orb and the chance reunion with his long lost cousin. David shrugged, being peeved by the fact he would be forced to resort to being patient or risk driving himself insane. It seems that only time may finally unravel the answers he so desperately seeks.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO RE-ENGAGE THE LOCKS ON THIS THING! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! MY LIFE IS RUUUUIIIIINED!"

"Er, shouldn't we go back and help him?" David asked.

"Shut up and just keep walkin"

Miguel was certainly quite thorough when he gave the order to give David the grand tour of the place. From the confounded hallways which stretched like a maze to every corner of the facility to the sheer number of divisions located on all fifteen floors. The cousins made their way past several dozen different labs. Dani had expected the young doctor to be as giddy as a schoolboy on his first day of summer, however David merely observed silently in thought at a team of engineers covered in a concoction of sweat, grease and grime while in the midst of assembling a large multi terrain vehicle of some sort.

A direct contrast to the labs on the other floors which had scientists draped in lab coats, their hands gloved in latex while they worked with Petri dishes, phials and other lab-like equipment. Once again, the young doctor merely observed while they worked with compounds and chemicals that bore no resemblance to anything he had ever seen back in his day in medical school.

Although with every lab, every division they passed, Dani had begun growing wary of David's silence. It was so unlike him to show such indifference especially to a place like this, even when he was taken to lab on the twelfth floor, weapons testing. The myriads of explosions, gizmos and futuristic prototypes of guns and assault gears did nothing to draw out even a hint of interest. Once again, David observed, his hand absent mindedly cradled his chin yet once again in thought.

Dani found herself in an unexpected dilemma. Could it be possible that he was completely uninterested simply because he had already made up his mind on leaving by week's end? No, he was interested, she can always tell by glimmer in his eyes when situations or objects tend to catch his fancy. Maybe, just maybe he was being plagued with questions of his own.

"Fifth Floor, V.A.N.G.A.R.D Division" said the voice from the elevator.

"Alright, listen up and I don't want you day dreamin away on me again. H.A.V.O.K is our tactical strike force, know S.W.A.T? Yeah, just like that cept for the fact they're far better equipped and trained.  
>S.W.O.R.D stands for 'Special Weapons Offence Research and Development'. The eggheads run the labs around here. Weapons, vehicles, you name it and they'll probably have someone workin on it. Now V.A.N.G.A.R.D stands for-"<p>

"Dani…" David said all of a sudden.

The young lady paused, her gaze shifted to meet his own. "Somethin up cous?"

"Nah, I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed" David replied.

"Overwhelmed?" Dani raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get me wrong, the Bureau, this place. Everything just took my breath away but remember what I said earlier? Isn't this a little too much for a mere bunch of maniacs like the HLF?"

Dani shrugged "Alright, honestly I've been instructed to keep that classified until you've been formally and officially briefed. I was supposed repeat what Col. Miguel said, the whole 'we live in dangerous times' speech.  
>"But you're my cousin and I've spent the past couple of years keepin my family in the dark so I figure I owe it to you to be truthful for once," she said.<p>

The young doctor merely listened in silence, never once did he avert his gaze from his cousin.

"Recently after weeks of undercover and reconnaissance, we stormed one of their hideouts down in Brookyln. It was a routine raid, no heroics and minimal resistance.  
>We expected to find the usual, kidnapped Ponies, weapons, you know but what we found in there changed everything,"<p>

The young doctor's eyes widened. "Z.O.H.A.R Weapons… they were real?" he inquired.

Dani nodded "It was unlike anythin we've ever seen, truckloads of them enough for a small army. As far as we know, the existence of Z.O.H.A.R based weapons was all but a myth.  
>Sides the only reason why we weren't wheeled out in caskets that day was cause we got the drop on them, had it turned out otherwise, well you know…" Dani frowned.<p>

The young doctor tucked his hands into the large pockets in his coat. "What of the weapons at this very moment?" he asked.

"S.W.O.R.D is currently runnin tests on them as we speak. They're tryin their best to find any evidence that could point us in the right direction. Seems that luck hasn't been on our side,"

David brought his hand to his chin, hues of bright hazel staring idly as in thought.

"Don't you think it's a little strange? We're talking about billions of dollars worth of advance tech here. There's no way the HLF could possibly afford all of that that even with all their assets combined.  
>Could it be possible that that someone could have been funding them from the shadows?" he asked.<p>

"That's exactly what I've been thinkin Davy but as of now we've no leads or suspects. Sides, weapons aside, we've bigger problems to deal with," said Dani

The young doctor gazed somewhat suspiciously at his cousin. "Define 'bigger problems'," he said.

Dani cleared her throat hastily. "I know I said I'd be honest with you but I think it would be best if we let the Colonel brief you on that part," she said with a nervous smile.

"But-"

"It's protocol" Dani interrupted.

David scoffed silently to himself, clever girl, she was well aware that morally he could never ever bring himself to break protocol even back at the hospital. Besides, everyone knew it would be complete and utter madness, especially with that devil woman running every crook and cranny of that place. Many have tried and many have failed, miserably, poor bastards the lot of them.

"So… um… these guys on V.A.N.G.A.R.D, where exactly are they from? You can't expect me to believe you had them grown out of test tubes now could you?" David asked in a ditch to change the subject.

Dani merely smirked in return. "Here and there, they come from all over the world. Mexico, Moscow, Kolkata, Okinawa and of course good ole United States,"

"I bet their resumes are impressive to boot," David added.

"Spetsnaz, Special Forces, CIA, you name it. Frankly I bet you'd be the only 'normal' addition to the team," Dani chuckled.

"Oh normal, HAAAYYY," David's eyes narrowed unamused.

Dani laughed "They're a bunch of morons but they're the best the world has to offer. They're highly trained and extremely capable of operating on any terrain under any circumstance. Frankly I'd never seen more-"

However before she could find the opportunity to finish, the both of them heard loud noises from further down the hallway. Although it was tough to make out at first the moment they got within earshot of a metal door, it definitely sounded as if someone was banging savagely on a piece of metal while yelling furiously in a thick Scottish accent.

"Oh gawd damn this infarnal contraption! Jus gimme my dam kaffee or I sware I'll send yeou to the mun!"

"Yew zo know itz not prugged in right?"

"… I kneu dat,"

Daniela felt her teeth grind in annoyance "Dampseyyyy…"

David merely gazed at her from the corner of his eyes. "Most impressive"

"Ugh, let's just get this over with,"

The metal door slid open to soft hissing of pistons and the brief grinding of mechanical gears as two cousins entered what appears to be a well lit common room. David pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose while he studied his surroundings.

It was roomy, big enough to accommodate a New York penthouse, lavishness and all. However the decorations did little to intrigue him for he was far more interested in the four people in the room.

"Ah! Nothin gits blood pumpin and yer kilt a-wavin like kick-arse cup of kawfee!"

David finally had a face to match that rather obnoxious voice. It was a young man in his mid twenties, roughly five feet tall with brown eyes and curly hair with well groomed beard draped in a grew long sleeve shirt and khaki pants.

The expression of satisfaction, maybe even caught in filled his face as he leaning against the counter top, taking a deep whiff of the strong aroma that radiated from his 'I Love New York' coffee mug.

"Oughh, the taste, the smell! Now that's aye call kawfee"

"Yew're an idziot, yew know tzhat,"

The thick Russian accent brought the young doctor to the rather bulky, well rounded young man sitting by the round glass dining table. Also mid twenties, he deduced he was about six feet tall. His jet black hair was extremely short, shaven almost to the skin although the top left thicker than his sides.

He face was kept clean of facial hair with the exception of a thick mustache kept over his lip and around his mouth. Other than the black jeans he was wearing, the gray t shirt he wore was almost a size too small for him judging by how tightly it wrapped over his bulging muscles.

"Well skrew yew, yew Russion fag!" said the young man, sticking out his middle finger in insult. But the young man merely groaned, flipping the next page of a body builder's magazine he had been reading.

"ECHK HEM!" Dani exclaimed and almost immediately, all eyes shifted in her direction.

"Well, well, eif it ain't the commander, late fer once I sae" said the young man with a smirk.

"Can it Dempsey! I was on official business," snapped Dani.

"Leikly storay" Dempsey replied with a smirk.

Noticing the stranger in the while lab coat, the Russian from the table proceeded to place his hands together before laying his ferociously piercing eyes on David, making the young doctor cringed with uneasiness. It was almost like being stared down by Siberian tiger, blood thirsty, savage and feral knowing well enough that you were about to meet your maker.

"Who'z tza spaghetti?" he said in his rough Russian voice.

"Eh?"David muttered, feeling his eye twitch at the question. Spaghetti? What on earth was that suppose to mean?

"The 'spaghetti', Nikolai, happens to be our new recruit and my cousin to boot. I'd appreciate it if you'd stop lookin at him as if he were lunch," said Dani, her eyes narrowing.

"Wvell, I am feeling littzle haungrie" he said with an unnerving smile.

"Oh piss off Nik!" snapped Dani.

"So this is that there docter of a kousin you've been talkin about eh Dani? Fanny, I kan't see the resemblance," said Dampsey.

David raised an eyebrow, however he suddenly felt someone grab his hand, shaking it enthusiastically. His gaze shifted to his side as he saw a young man, maybe in his late teens clasping both his hands around David's right. His skin was dark, maybe Indian judging by the white turban wrapped tightly around his head. He stood at barely four feet tall, dressed in his traditional Indian clothing with fabric of dull yellow with a purple vest worm over it.

"Hi there, it has been a real while since anyone joined V.A.N.G.A.R.D, pleasure to be making your acquaintance. My name is Hadji, I'm in charge of tech" he said with an apparent Indian accent.

"Er, hi, I'm-" David said.

"Dr. David Stone, in addition to tech, I am also in charge of reconnaissance and I've read everything about you and may I say that I truly am impressed," he said with the brightest of smiles.

The young doctor felt his eye twitch again. So this is how Miguel knew so much about him, he had this little peep squeak that spy on him and his personal life. Imagine having every, itty-bitty little detail snitched to that man by this no good little-

"Er, Dr Stone, your grip is kind of tight," said Hadji nervously.

"Oh, sorry!" David said, releasing the young man's hand as he massaged it gently.

"Aaaah mi amor! You have returned to me! Why didn't you say hello this morning? I missed you sooo,"

"WHAT THE HECK! Stefan! Get off me you horny piece of shit!" Dani snarled.

David's eyes widened, shifting his attention to that of his cousin, her arms pushing away a young man somewhat in his late twenties. His olive skin bore a resemblance to that of Miguel and with a name like Stefan, it was not hard to deduce that he was Hispanic origins. He was dressed in a black slacks and a black shirt, half buttoned at the collar like a desperate Casanova would in hopes that chest hair would add to his attraction.

His hair was jet black, gelled neatly to the back. His arms were wrapped around the young lady, his lips pressed in a kiss although his face was kept at a fair distance with Dani's boot pressed firmly against his cheek. Dampsey erupted in a hail of laughter, having to place his mug down on the counter top as he clutched his stomach.

"Oh! Oh! This nevar gets old!" he said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

David merely stared, half caught between disturbed and surprised. "Is this normal?" he asked.

"Oh, it happenz all da time. Ole Stefan ere's a bit of orny bastard and he haz a crush on er. So you're the new feesh on da market eh? By da way, I'm Mattias but yeou can call me Dempsey, all me friends call me that," he said, extending a hand to the young man.

"Pleasure…" David greeted nervously in return, taking the young man's hand in his own.

"And muscles fer brains ovar there is Nikolai, oi! Say hi yer dumb sheet!" exclaimed Dampsey.

"Pri-VET," he said, paying no attention to the young man.

"Bah, don't mind im. Jus don't be getting on es bad side nao kay? Don't want to be… eaten nao would ya?" asked Dempsey, his right eye widened unnervingly as he got uncomfortably close to the young doctor.

"HAHA! Yeah… wouldn't want that," David said with a really nervous smile, desperately trying to back away.

"Stefan, I swear to God I'm going to shoot you again if you don't let go!"

"Oh mi amor! You're so fiery when you're angry!" he said with a cheeky grin.

However, the moment he noticed the young man at the door, he darted away from Dani, extending a friendly hand to the young man. "Hola, allow me to introduce myself, the name is Santiago… Stefan Santiago, remember it mi amigo," he said, his voice suave and somewhat enchanting made so by his Spanish accent.

"Nice to meet you too, I guess," David said, greeting the young man with a nervous shake.  
>"Good, I wanted to make a good first impression for my future cousin in la- AIEE!," the young man wailed the moment he felt the butt of a handgun being hammered into his skull.<p>

"DON'T GO GIVIN MY COUSIN WRONG IDEAS YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dani snarled

David merely stared, completely dumbfounded by this little entourage. It kept playing through his mind over the possibilities of this turning out to be a colossal mistake, either that or Miguel had a cruel sense of humor. Who were these people? Why were they so… odd? This could not possibly be V.A.N.G.A.R.D now could it?

"Urggghh! Oooh, you're so secksy when you're shaahahahahhaking me vioooolently like taahahahahahahttt!" Stefan cried as he was shaken violently by Dani.

"GRRRRR!" she snarled.

"Oi! What say we all throw a parrty fer the new guy! We're gonna need booze, lots of it! Bwahahahaha!" Dempsey cried proudly. Nikolai shot the young Scotsman a nasty glare as he groaned, turning another page of his magazine.

"I still am not getting why he likes the 'booze' so much. Every time he throws a party he is wanting the booze," said Hadji.

David's eyes narrowed, he has had enough.

"I'm gonna skin you, cut you open, rip out all you're insides and turn you into cup-WHOA!" Dani cried as she was yanked away by her arm.

"Dani, could I have a word with you? Like, outside?" David inquired.

There was concern in her eyes the moment the realized the gravity in the tone of his voice. "Well sure cous," she said before dropping Stefan onto the floor.

As the metal door slid open, the two cousins proceeded to exit the room, leaving behind vexing bursts of triumphant laughter from a person functioning with half a brain and the dizzied groans with balls for one.

"Alright, what's bitin you cous?" Dani asked as she folded her arms.

"What's biting me? WHAT'S BITING ME? You gotta be freaking kidding me! Am I suppose to believe that those, those CLOWNS are the one and only V.A.N.G.A.R.D?" David erupted in a fit of rage.

"Well what were you expecting? The yes sir, no sir, I have a stick up in my ass sir sort?" Dani asked, clearly expecting and not to mention amused by her cousin's outburst.

"As a matter of fact, that one of it, yes. Dani, I came here because I wanted to make a difference, to maybe do some good out there in the world. Not play college frathouse with… " said David, at a complete lost for words.  
>"THEM!" he blurted with a gesture of his hand.<p>

Dani shrugged "David, I know they don't seem like much but aren't you a little too quick to be jumpin the gun here? Weren't you the one who used to tell me not to judge a book by its cover?"

"Believe me, I think I've seen enough to draw my own conclusions. You know what, I'm not even going to wait a week, I'm just going to march straight up to Miguel's office and-," David said as he turned to leave.

"Oh come on Davy!" The young lady said, grabbing hold of David's shoulder. "There's more to them than that, least you could do is give them a chance,"

"Give them a chance! Why the heck would I want do that? All the people in V.A.N.G.A.R.D are KERAZY!" David cried.

"Beggin you a pardon sir but I reckon I resent that statement,"

Hues of bright hazel peered curiously over his shoulder with the rest of his body following suit. The young doctor found himself face to face with the figure of a rough shaven young man standing boldly before him.

He was roughly six feet tall, draped in short ebon leather duster coat worn snugly over his grey shirt with his matching black denim jeans and boots to match. His hands were gloved in a pair of fingerless black leather gloves. His then right proceeded to push up on his grey Stetson, revealing his bright emerald green eyes hidden briefly hidden in shadows but a moment ago. A leather holster hung from his right side with a polished silver revolver resting snugly within.

"Howdy," he greeted with a brazen smile.

"Wesson, you're back early for once. How're the new grunts holdin up? Got potential?" said Dani

"I'd reckon they've had enough of me fer one day. Sides, can't be pushin them greenhorns too hard, don't wanna break them before old man Burns get his hands on em," he said, his accent clearly southern bound. His gaze shifted over to the young man beside her.

"Let me guess, you must be that there famous cousin Dani's always talkin about, Dr. David Stone right?" he asked, extending his hand in greeting. "Wesson T. Banon, V.A.N.G.A.R.D's second in command, pleasure to be makin your acquaintance,"

"Howdy, I mean hi!" David blurted, returning his greeting almost absent mindedly. The relief of finally being able to meet someone normal in this circus immediately put his mind at ease.

"Gettin jittery on your first day? Don't sweat it partner, you'll get used to it. Oh, and by the way, that there's Rin, Rin Katsuragi," said Wesson.

"Huh?" David swore he could have taken a giant leap backward when he realized a young girl standing beside him. Where did she come from? She wasn't there a moment ago. How on earth did she get so close to him without him noticing?

She was of Asian descent, with long straight black hair, standing a foot shorter than he was, dressed in a dark blue hoodie and long pair of sweatpants to match sucking indifferently on a blue Popsicle stick. David's eyes narrowed restlessly from the way she was looking at him. The young girl's deep, arctic, almost lifeless black eyes gazing ominously at him almost with the intention of petrifying his very soul.

He swallowed hard as he nervously extended a hand. "Em, hi, I'm Dr. David Stone…" however before he received a greeting in return, Wesson caught his hand.

"WHOA there partner! I wouldn't do that if I were you. She may look cute and all but she sure don't like bein touched. You don't wanna know what happened to the last poor coot who did," he said.

David's eyes widened, feeling a cold sweat run down his neck. "Duly noted," he said.

"It's okay, she don't talk much but you can bet your saddle that she'd always be there ta save your ass when the shit hits the fan," Wesson said with a confident smile.

The young doctor nodded nervously, even realizing that Rin's gaze had never left him, not even for a second.

Dani chuckled "Rin, give him some space, he looks like he's gonna have a heart attack," she said. Her piercing ebon hues shifted to her commanding officer, nodding she took a step backward.

Then without warning, the hallway erupted in a half of sirens followed by the flashing of red lights. Amber strips of bright light bearing the word 'EMERGENCY' appeared like a caution strip across the ivory walls. "What in blazes?" David inquired.

The sounds of a monotone ringtone had Dani reaching into her pocket before pulling out a small transparent square-like device before tapping along the glossy Plexiglas surface. "Stone, talk to me," she said.

A holographic image projected from the device, bearing the face of a seasoned veteran. His white beard and hair was kept short to standard army code and he definitely had seen better days judging by the battle scars on his face.

"This is Burns! Get your punk ass down to the docks right now, we got ourselves a situation!" he snarled.

"On our way, just don't die on me before we get there old man," Dani said with a smirk.

The man gave an unnerving smile. "Who the heck do you think you're talkin to? I'll have you kn-" he said, only to pause when he realized an unfamiliar face in the background.

David's eyes widened. "Dani… is that…?" he asked.

"Good lord…" said Burns.

"Catch up on your own time, we gotta move!" Dani cried as she switched it off before slipping it back into her pocket. "Let's roll!" she said, opening the door to the common room.

"You heard the lady, move your ass!" Wesson cried before taking off down the hallway. No sooner than that, the rest of the crew bolted out of the room.

"Aww! And I just got da booze open too!" Dempsey groaned.

"Now is not the time to be drinking, you should know better," said Hadji

"Shut yer trap yer Ghandi piece of sheet!"

"Whvy don't any of you evar shut up?" groaned Nikolai, dragging the almost unconscious Steffan behind him by the collar of his shirt.

"Mi Amor! Do not worry, I, Stefan Santiago will never let you down!" he said only to have Dani shoot him a nasty glare on his way out.

David tucked his hand into his coat pockets before making his way to the common room door "Well… looks like you guys are off, I'll just wait till you- YIEEE!" he cried, feeling someone drag him away by the back of his collar.

"Uh ah, you're coming too!" said Dani as she paced hastily down the hallway.

"Eh? But wait, I haven't been formally briefed! I have no training!" he cried, desperately trying free himself from being dragged against his will.

"What better way to learn than a hand's on experience! Just like grandpa used to do," she said.

"But what about protocol!"

"Who gives a shit!"

"EHHHHHHH!" 

David felt the four wheel drive to a rather jerky halt, the feint smell of burning rubber against the asphalt lingered in the air. From the windows he could see the reason why, the New York Harbor was complete chaos and disarray. Both people and Ponykind were bolting down the sidewalks as fast as their legs could carry them and the young doctor could see the apparent motivation their eyes, fear.

The rambunctious cries, yell and screams echoed through the cityscape resonated with the barrage of gunfire and the tinkling of bullet shells hitting the pavement beneath them. Daniela and Wesson were the first out of the vehicle before the rest with David right behind them before making their way to the cluster of black heavy duty vehicles bearing a more advance take on the old army Hummer and trucks stationed surrounding the large warehouse before them.

"Steffan, Nikolai, evacuate the entire area. I don't wanna so much as see a single soul, human or pony within five miles of the place," Dani said, her voice stern in order.

"Esta bien," said Steffan. Nikolai merely nodded before the both of them took off.

"Hadji, get live and give me a status report pronto,"

"Okie dokie, no problem," said Hadji as he removed what appeared to be a black glossy stick from his pocket.

"Wesson, Rin, on me. Let's find out just what the heck we're dealin with here," said Dani as they approached the vehicles.

"Yes ma'am," Wesson said with a nod. Rin gave no reply as she indifferently unwrapped another one of her Popsicle sticks before proceeding to suck on it.

"Em, aren't yeou fergettin someone?" Dempsey interjected.

Dani shifted her attention to the young Scotsman. "Actually I didn't, cause I have the most important job for you,"

Dempsey merely looked on eagerly like a dog waiting for his bone. "Your job is to guard my cousin and make sure you guard him with your life," she said.

The young man could feel his ego shatter like a solid pane of glass, his eyes narrowed as he barred his teeth in aggravation. "That'z it? I ave to look aftar yer little poodle while yer go out and ave all tha fun! I aven't seen any action fer a week na and I ave sit on tha bench again?" he snarled.

David felt his eye twitch, he was a poodle now? Suddenly Dani whipped around unexpectedly, catching Dempsey off guard as she grabbed his collar violently before slamming his back against the metal surface of one of the black trucks. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the young Scotsman who was definitely regretting his little outburst right now.

"Now you listen and you listen good you little punk ass piece of shit, I don't give a damn if you haven't had the chance to play hero.  
>"Bottom line is I gave you an order and if somethin, anythin should happen to my cousin, I will find you and I will rip your freakin nuts off with my bare hands, UNDERSTAND!" she snarled.<p>

Dempsey eyes were wider than ever, too terrified to even speak all he could do is nod frantically. Dani scoffed before releasing him, making her way to the frontlines with Rin and Wesson right behind her.

"Pft! betch," The young man rubbed the back of his head before turning his attention to David. "Yeou, I like my balls where they are so I'm not lettin yeou outta my sight, nao walk," he said.

David nodded nervously before following suit. The deafening sounds of gunfire grew louder as they approached the front line. There were several dozen men, all draped in Kevlar, helmets and riot gear taking cover behind the trucks as they showered the warehouse with an endless hail of bullets and grenades.

"Eat shit and kill yourselves you pony lovin fags!"

They were being retaliated by a group of men taking cover behind the solid metal doors, returning fire with everything they have. The young doctor had to stick his fingers into his ear canals in a desperate bid to ease the blustering explosions bombarding his eardrums and thanking his lucky stars they were behind a well protected barricade.

"Took you long enough!" said a rather familiar voice. His eyes widened for a brief moment, his gaze shifting to the old man who was speaking to Dani.

He was large, standing close to seven feet tall and surprisingly well built for a man his age. Bearing the traits of a hardened soldier, the man was draped in a full out riot gear which appeared abraded and weary with the passing of time. The solid plate bore scars, traces of blade marks even claws worn proudly like the mementos of a warrior's past. The letters 'H.A.V.O.K' etched on his shoulder plate was barely visible.

"I'll make it up to you later, what've we got? HLF?" she asked.

The old soldier grunted. "You got that right. Two, maybe three dozen of em holed up in there. They're pissed as shit and packin a whole lot of heat, I've got more H.A.V.O.K units on the way," he said.

"Any signs of Z.O.H.A.R weapons?" Dani asked, her eyes narrowed as she gazed at the entrance of the warehouse.

"Negative on that so far. Sides, do you think we'd all still be standing here in one piece if they had any? But even so, I ain't takin any chances," he said.

"Good call and don't you worry. If they come on out strange guns ablazin, we'll take them down," she said.

"And that ain't all, there's somethin else you gotta know. Probably the real reason why I called you guys down here,"

"Somethin else? You don't mean-" Dani said, pausing as her eyes widened realizing the horrible truth. The old man merely nodded. 

The warehouse was being riddled by storms of flying led ripping through the metallic walls as if they were paper. The cries of the injured and the screams of the dying echoed throughout the building and the stench of scorched blasting gel and burning flesh choked the air with pure putridness, threatening to empty the contents of his stomach. The young man's breaths were quick and frantic and his eyes wide with terror. He gripped his G36 rifle, hugging it tightly enough to his chest that even the Devil could not wrench it away from him.

Suddenly, he felt something grab him by his shoulder. His eyes widened, he gasped. "AAAHHHHHHHH!" he yelled, flailing his arms as he pushed away whatever that grabbed him, hearing the figure slam into a couple of wooden boxes as he jumped to his feet, rifle pointed with his finger held dangerously close to the trigger.

"WHOA! WHOA! What're you CRAZY! It's ME!" cried the person, in his early twenties with his hands held up frantically in the air.

"Donald? Shit man! What the heck were you thinking!" the young man yelled, putting down his rifle.

"It's over man! It's over! Nortan's dead and the Bureau have got the place surrounded. We gotta get out of here, this has gone too far!" Donald yelled as he grabbed his friend's shoulders.

"Wait? Nortan's dead! But we can't go out there! We'll be dead if we did!" the young man retaliated.

"WE'LL BE DEAD IF WE STAY IN HERE! Listen man, I don't wanna die! I'm supposed to graduate Harvard next year! I don't wanna die!"he cried as he shook the young man, the fear in his eyes scared even that of the young man as he felt the vice-like grip began to bite into his shoulder.

"Hey man! You're hurting me man! Quit it!" he cried, his teeth clenching from the mounting pain.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE MAN! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WAN-"

All he heard was a brief zip and the sickening sounds of both flesh and bone being ripped upon impact as the young man felt something warm splatter all over his face. Donald's eyes were deep and empty, completely devoid of life as his body tumbled limply to the ground, never to breathe again.

The young man's eyes widened, his fingers trembled as he reached for his face, feeling the thick liquid smeared over his cheeks before allowing himself to lay eyes on whatever was clinging to his hand. He gasped, his body petrified from sight of the crimson liquid of life.

He shifted his gaze to that of his friend, now laying in a growing pool of blood, a large portion of his head and what was left of his brain had been splattered all over the floor. He wanted to scream, scream…

"Ah, ah, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" his lungs burned as he took off running. He needed to get out of there, he had to, he did not care who he had to shoot or kill, he just wanted out.

His eyes searched frantically for a way out but to no avail, the side doors, the windows, the ducts. There was no fathomable way out; they had snipers covering the roof, soldiers on the front, back, even the side entrances. Who was he kidding? As long as the others refused to surrender, they will not stop, they will not stop until each and every one of them lay dead like road kill upon the highway.

"No, no, NO! I AIN'T GONNA DIE HERE!" he snarled as he raced to the back of the warehouse.

He remembered, there was a room back there and something inside of it may just be his saving grace. He navigated through the maze of wooden crates, through the mangled remains and led riddled corpses of his fallen comrades. His heart raced, his body drenched in sweat as he felt the adrenaline coursed through his body.

He soon caught sight of the blood red door that led to the room, with a grunt of effort he dashed forward. Then, as if an angel had whispered in his ear, he caught the sounds of gun being cocked.

"OH SHIT!" he cried as he dove to the floor, his chest hitting the solid cement floor as hails upon hails bullets went sailing overhead.

He flung his hands over his head, his cry drowned by the screams sounds of those poor unfortunate souls standing in the bullet's direct path. His heart raced as he started to hyperventilate, using all his strength, he dug his elbows into the ground as he crawled his way out from under the wall of fire and led. Once out of harm's way, he stumbled to his feet before making a frantic last effort dash to the door. He panted, grabbing hold of the door knob only to discover it was locked.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! AAAAAHHH!" he yelled as he started hammering the knob with the butt of his rifle like a man possessed. "O-P-E-N COME ON! COME ON!" Once, twice, the knob began to twist, the wood started to splinter but even then the door refused to budge.

The young man had finally lost all sense and reasoning as he cocked his rifle. Not even considering taking aim, he emptied the entire clip into the door.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He could feel the rifle vibrating in his arms, his finger squeezing hard on the trigger as the bullets reduced the door into mere splinters of broken wood however he heard nothing but empty clicks of the firing pin.

Hastily removing the sling from his body, he tossed the gun aside before kicking the door down. He entered the room immediately ransacking anything he could get his hands on. He pulled apart the filing cabinets, ripped out the drawers, tore the paintings off the walls. Where was it? Where was it! He knew it was in here somewhere. He saw that strange man in here with their leader Norton merely the day before now where could it be!

"YES!"

He found it, this was it! A large desperate grin grew on his face before removing the black case barely the size of a lunch box from one of the drawers. Placing it carefully on the work desk his fingers stumbled while he tried to open it. However when he did, he felt a cold uneasy shiver run down his spine the moment he laid eyes on two glass syringes. What were these things? What do they do?

The young man took one in his hand as he brought it closer to his face for a closer look. Both were six inches long and encased in chrome, his eyes narrowed suspiciously at the green fluid within them. The young man swallowed hard, knowing that everything inside of him was completely and utterly against it. Maybe this was a bad idea to begin with. Maybe if he surrendered he might be spared. Yes, they will listen to reason, they were not murderers, they will spare those willing to surrender he was sure of it.

"AAAH!" he yelled, just as a bullet shot right through the wall and straight into the filing cabinet. Immediately he dropped to the floor, his right hand tapping deliriously over the surface of the table before grabbing the other syringe. Almost without warning, the entire room was filled with bullets, riddling the walls with hundreds of bullet holes and metal walls did almost nothing to top it. He yelled, clutching the syringes tightly in his hands. How did it turn out this way? Where did he go wrong? He just wanted it to stop… he just wanted it all to stop.

He gritted his teeth, feeling the tears pour from his eyes. He felt numb, his ears deafened by the hails of gunfire, his lungs burned with the stench of death and destruction. Was this the end? He did not want to die, not like this, not like Donald, not like some nameless stray in a New York alley. Not like this…

"NOT LIKE THIS!" he yelled at the top of his voice before shoving both syringes into his neck. He screamed through gritted teeth the moment the needles pierced his skin, a burning sensation coursing through his body as the green fluid flowed into his veins. He could feel it; he could feel it inside of him, moving through ever part of him, his skin, and his muscles like something was alive inside of him. He felt sick enough to lose his grip on the syringes as he dropped them to the floor. It lasted for a couple of seconds then suddenly, just like that it disappeared.

His breaths grew heavy as he stumbled to his feet while desperately trying to retain his balance. His body felt numb for there was no sensation, his fingers felt devoid of feeling even the stench that once lingered in the air. Was something suppose to happen? Was he supposed to feel any different? Then suddenly…

"AAARRRRGGHHHH!" the young man screamed. His entire body erupted in unspeakable pain like nothing he has ever felt before. He screamed again and again, his lungs burned, his throat felt as if it would rip itself apart. He felt his skin crawling and his muscles tense. His eyes widened in absolute shock and panic, it was as if he was being torn apart from the inside out.

What was happening to him? Why was this happening? "AAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" He was forced to his knees, his thoughts were in shambles, everything made blurry by the pain. It was then he realized, his hands, they were growing, no, they were morphing into something. "NO! NO! NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! NO AAAAAAAARRRGGGHH!" His eyes widened in disbelieve but there was nothing he could do, through the pain he felt every inch of him, changing. Into what, he will never know.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

His screams grew deeper. 

"Jerry?" David muttered.

The old man shifted his gaze to the young doctor as he gave him a rather cocky smile. "Ehya squirt, long time no see," he said.

David felt a large smile grow on his face. "My God, where have you been? I haven't seen you since…"

He paused, unable to finish the sentence. The old man patted him on his shoulder "I've been around. Been trying to get back in fishin but it just ain't the same without ole Nathan.  
>That man was tougher than a sack of nails and yet he had the patience of Buddha, somethin I ain't got," he said.<p>

"But, how? How did you end up-"

"Here? Bad luck for starters! There I was strapped broke and mindin my own business when that Latino asshole Miguel came knockin on my door. He offered me a sweet gig and one thing led to another,"

David chuckled at his words. Jeremiah Burns, Jerry for short, it felt like an eternity since he last spoke to the old soldier. Like brothers in arms, he served alongside David's grandfather in the Marines back in the day and has seen action from deserts of Afghanistan, Serbia, to the jungles of Congo and even frozen tundra of Siberia.

After an honorable discharge from the army, he decided to spend his retirement by renting a spot on his grandfather's old vineyard down in Cali. There never was a dull day with the old man and he certainly loved the outdoors, recalling one of the many annual, mostly impromptu camping trips. Jerry had taught him almost everything about survival much to the young doctor's reluctance. Back when he was a child he had always thought that things would never change, blessed memories of joy and laughter. To him, that old vineyard was more than just a family, it was a home and it was their home. That is, until that day.

He shrugged. It came to no surprise that Jerry was probably the one who took his grandfather's passing the hardest. After the funeral the old man packed his bags, fired up his big black Harley and rode off into the sunset engines ablaze and never once did he stop to look back.

"You know, when I saw you through that there hologram, for a moment I thought I was dreamin. You in V.A.N.G.A.R.D?" said Jerry with a laugh.

"Oh ha ha, what's the matter? Is it wrong for me to consider a career change?" David sulked as he crossed his arms.

"You misunderstand Davy ole boy. I'm not sayin it's bad, just that… ole Nathan would have been proud," he said with a smile.

David smiled in return, however before he could continue he was cut off by the cries of a soldier.

"Captain! Captain Burns!" One of H.A.V.O.K's soldiers ran in their direction, coming to a halt before saluting.

The old man turned to face him. "Status report!"

"Yes sir! We have them on the run sir, they're outnumbered, outgunned and running low on ammo. Sides, with their leader neutralized they're fighting blind.  
>"We also have eyes on every possible escape route. Those bastards aren't going anywhere," he said.<p>

"Bout damned time," he said, teeth barred. "Let's call it in for Christmas and wrap this up soldier,"

"Sir, yes sir!" the trooper replied as he turned to leave.

"Seriously, I'm gettin too old for this shit," Jerry ran his hand down his face before shifting his attention to the young doctor. "We'll have plenty of time to catch up later squirt. Now if you'll excuse me, I've to go do some negotiatin" the old soldier said, giving David a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"CEASE FIRE!" he cried. Almost instantly, the gunfire came to an abrupt halt. It was quiet, nothing but the hissing of gun barrels and the occasional tinkles of bullet shells hitting the asphalt below.

Wesson's eyes narrowed "Ah don't know bout you but I have a bad feelin bout this," he said as Dani nodded in agreement.

"Yeou always ave a bad feelin. Sides, nothin ta warrey aboot, we ave em yellow bastards runnin skared. Well, looks like we're done, time to go ome," Dempsey said as he turned around to leave.

Jerry approached the front line but not before grabbing a loudspeaker from one of the black trucks on the way. A loud high pitched screech broke the silence, his eyes glaring dangerously at the warehouse as he lifted the speaker to his face.

"I know you're in there you punk ass sons of bitches! Now I don't wanna tell you this but apparently I'm 'contractually obligated'.  
>"We've the area surrounded and there ain't no way you're gettin out without a bullet in yer ass so don't even try! Now throw down yer weapons and come on out with your hands behind your heads and I swear you will not be harmed" he said.<p>

"Go suck on a pony's dick you old fart!" A young man yelled from behind the bullet ridden barricade.

His eye twitched, that definitely struck a nerve. Jerry could feel his hands tremble in pure rage, desperately trying to keep his composure.

"Alright wise ass, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Frankly I don't give a shit cause I'd rather just ship you back home in body bags and deal with the paperwork later.  
>Now you assholes can either come on out and surrender, or I'm gonna come marchin right on in there, and if I have to do that, I'm bringin the wrath of God with me! You hear that you piece of asswipe!"<p>

David felt his eye twitch, completely and utterly astounded by the amount of callowness in the air. Was this his idea of negotiation? Then again as memory serves, Jerry was never the subtle type.

"So you can have us turn into those FREAKS! Screw you!"

"I'm gettin mighty impatient you-"

Then without warning, the young man came from behind the barricade, cocking his AK-47 held firmly in his hands before taking aim at the old captain. Almost immediately the entire squad took aim in retaliation, their fingers firmly on the trigger.

"Hold your fire!" he commanded. "Put the gun down son or I swear it ain't gonna end pretty for you," he said, his eyes narrowing dangerously in the direction at the young man.

"SHUT UP! YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! I ain't gonna be no freakin Pony!" he yelled.

"Ponification's a choice, not an obligation. We all have our choices son but from where I'm standin right now you obviously chose wrong. Now stand down!"

The young man forced a dry laugh, again and again, tears were pouring from his eyes and down his dirt stained cheeks. "You don't get it do you? I've got nothing left to lose. My family, my friends, MY LIFE! They're all gone, all because of those THINGS!" he spat

David allowed his eyes to close for a moment as he pushed the thin frame of his glasses further up the bridge of his nose before allowing eyes to rest on the young man in the distance.

"I had everything! I HAD EVERYTHING! I was HAPPY! So you know what, if you're going to shoot me, SHOOT ME! Cause I'd rather di-"

Then all of a sudden, something long and metallic launched itself in the direction of the young man from within the warehouse. He could feel his heart stop for an instant the moment he caught something glittering at the corner of his eye but he was a moment too late. The malicious chains had swung itself around his body, dropping his rifle as it wrapped itself violently and tightly around him.

"ARRRRRRRGH!" he screamed, feeling barbed spikes that adorned each and every link slicing mercilessly into his flesh, growing tighter and tighter with every intention of ripping him to shreds.

The hardened soldier felt his blood gone cold. "Mary mother of God…"

"He…help me..." he pleaded, the look of pure terror reflected in his eyes just as he was pulled to the ground and dragged savagely along the asphalt back into the warehouse.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! AH! HELP HELP ME! AAAHHH!"

The scream made Dempsey stop in his tracks, turning around just in time to catch the young man disappear behind the warehouse door. No sooner than that, all Hell broke loose as the building erupted in a hail of gunfire and the terrified screams of the people inside, drowned by the blood curdling bellows of something monstrous. They could hear something moving in there, the sounds of crates being smashed and thrown against the metal walls, denting them with an inhuman force.

"STOP! STAY BACK! NO! NO! AAAAAAHHHHGGGGHH!"

"I am not liking the sound of that," said Hadji

Dani gritted her teeth, reaching into her pocket before removing her communicator. A hologram was projected the moment she had it activated.

"Qué pasa mi amor? You know I never get tired of hearing your beautiful voice," he said.

"STEFAN! NIKOLAI! Is the area secured!"

"Aiee! easy mi amor, I have sensitive ears. The area is secured. H.A.V.O.K's air and ground units are keeping the news choppers at bay. Right now we're in the midst of evacuating but I am sure the policia can handle things from here," said Stefan.

"I'm afraid this shit just got real, we may have a possible Code Red on our hands," said Dani.

David noticed a look of panic streak across Stefan's face at the mention of the words 'Code Red'. "Santa Maria… esta bien, you watch yourself out there. Stefan out," The hologram then dissipated.

The young doctor shifted his attention to his cousin "Dani, care to explain what is 'Code Red'?"

"David, I really don't have the time for this right now. We have a situation-,"

"And I want to know what the Hell it is! I saw the look in his eyes, what the Hell is going on?"

"Hadji, where's my freaking status report!" she snarled, trying to push her cousin out of the picture much to his irritation.

"Sori! I'll get right on it" said Hadji. Gripping the black stick in his hand, he tossed it into the air. "Acknowledge, Hadji Singh. Engage S.A.T.Y.R Protocol," he said.

"Voice recognition approved. Acknowledged, S.A.T.Y.R Protocol engaging," replied a feminine cybernetic voice.

The black device began unfolding itself, splitting into several smaller stick like figures as it spread itself before the young boy. Three thin neon blue screens began materializing, two smaller ones at the side next to the largest one in the middle.

Hadji's eyes narrowed, studying astonishing amount of data being streamed across the screen at an astronomical speed. David's eyes widened, it was an S.A.T.Y.R super computer and all this time he had dismissed their existence as mere hogwash and rumors.

"Give it to me straight, what're we dealin with?" Dani asked.

"This is remarkable, the biometrics are completely off the scale. The genetic codes are reproducing at such an alarming rate it is almost truly fascinating-," he replied as he typed on the holographic keyboard.

"ENGLISH PLEASE!"

"Ah sorry!" Hadji cried. "It is unlike anything I have ever seen, the Xenonite count truly is monumental,"

That word immediately hit the young doctor like a brick to the head, his eyes widened and without warning he darted in the direction of the young Indian boy and grabbed him violently by the collar of his shirt.

"Did you just say Xenonite! Why the Hell do you know about Xenonites! ANSWER ME!" he snarled at the young boy who was completely petrified in fear.

"What the! David let him go now!" Dani ordered.

"ANSWER ME!"

BOOM!

Everyone shifted their attention to the direction of the warehouse as it erupted in a blare of flames. The entire front end of the main entrance had been reduced to nothing more than mere scrap metal while a cloud of dust and debris lingered in the air.

At that very moment, David felt a tremor beneath his feet. One, two, three, was it an earthquake? No, they felt more like footsteps, whatever it was it must have been colossal.

"Er, Dani? What's going on?" David said alarmed.

The young lady scoffed but she knew what she had to do. "Captain, order your men back. We'll take it from here," she said.

The old man nodded. "Roger that, good luck Dani and for Christ sakes don't do anythin stupid," he said. "Alright you maggots, you heard her, MOVE!" he cried. Holstering their weapons, the H.A.V.O.K team began retreating to a safer distance.

"Wesson, Rin, on me. Dempsey, eyes on David," She said as she made her way in the direction of the warehouse.

"Yes ma'am," Wesson gently pushed down on his Stetson, shrouding his eyes in the shadow of his hat before tailing behind his captain with Rin by his side.

"Aye, give em Hell capt," said Dempsey.

"Hey, Dani, Dani wait-!" David said, however he felt young Scotsman grab him by his shoulder.

"Hold yer orses lad, put them worries outta yer head. When it komes down ter this, no wan does it better than yer cousin. So sit bak and enjoy da show, yer might just lern somethin," he said with a smirk.

"I do not usually agree with Dempsey but he is indeed right," said Hadji.

David gritted his teeth uneasily for he remained unconvinced by their words of assurance. Coming to about ten feet from the main entrance, Dani, Wesson and Rin came to a stop, her hardened gaze lay fixed on the abominable shadow before them. The footsteps grew louder as it drew closer and closer in their direction.

She could hear those ominous chains rattle along with the sounds of something large and heavy being dragged across the floor. The snarls, grows and grisly wheezing accompanied by the mechanic clockwork-like clicks of gears and wheels echoed throughout the metallic walls would strike fear even in the bravest of souls.

Then, the dust cloud was suddenly dispersed in violent gust and what was standing before them struck the young doctor down with a shock like no other. His eyes widened, his mouth lay agape at the hideous abomination before him.

It bore human-like features while it towered over all of them at approximately twenty feet tall with massive muscles three times the regular norm. A series of moving mechanical gears, gyros and parts protruded from its flesh. It was almost as if someone had ripped the very flesh off human body then crudely stitched it over a car engine.

David felt sickened as he contemplated the possibility they might had emerged from the inside of its body. A pair of chains hung from the holes in the palms of its metallic claw-like hands, the one on the right was attached to what appears to be an oversized flail as malicious as the creature itself. If it were human before, that time has definitely come to pass.

"WHAT…THE HELL…IS THAT!" David cried.

The creature bellowed through its fangs made of twisted alloy, salivating savagely from the cracks in between the metal. Sinister blood red eyes gazing ominously at the three youngsters that stood so valiantly before it. Like nails to a chalkboard, it scraped its blood soaked metallic claws together slow enough to make Hadji clench his teeth.

"Tch!" Dani glared viciously at the creature. "Alright guys…"

"LET'S DO THIS!"

(To Be Continued…)


End file.
